Kim and Jared
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: Have you ever wondered how kim and Jared got together? Here is my version of events.
1. Chapter 1 Kim

[ Hello to every one reading this, if you like it could you please review. The reason for this being so small is because well the first chapter I couldn't write heaps for because nothing was really happening if you get what I mean]

There was a short knock on my door.  
"Come in" I said looking down at the math homework.  
"Can you look after Jasmine next week?" She asked with a hope full expression.  
I would of liked to make an excuse up like I don't know 'Mum I cant I'm busy next week?' But I already knew how that would work out.  
'Really what are you doing?'  
'Um...'  
I really couldn't come up with a good excuse any more.  
"Sure" I said smiling a too fake smile.  
"Okay good" she said smiling back at me and closing my door gently.  
Mum was suppose to be having a work party with her freinds.  
A couple of years ago dad left us for another family him and his wife Jenny have 2 kids together already. Twins.  
And I only got to see him when it suited him.  
So sooner or later im going to get fed up with his lame excuse of 'Im sorry Kimmy it's just a bad time right now'.  
When I knew he just didn't want to have to look at me any more and see 'mum' in my eyes.  
It was late and my little sister was already in bed. I was too used to going to bed at midnight or close to it.  
My phone started to beep next to me. Message.  
I looked down at it too see my bestfreind Bee messaged me.  
Her real name is Bianca but I just got used to calling her Bee.  
I looked at the messaged and frowned.  
*Sorry cant make it tomorrow morning got a appointment with the doctor*  
Was she sick?  
*Whats wrong* I quickly messaged back Okay I wasn't the fastest texter in the world so it took awhile for me to write the message out.  
* I have to get a needle 8C*  
She hated needles the sight of a needle made me and her both faint.  
*Good luck* I texted.  
I could almost sense her laughing childish at this comment.  
*Thnx*  
I didn't bother writing a comment to that what was I suppose to text 'Your welcome?' or 'No problem?'

"Good morning sunshine" Mum said beaming opening my curtains to let the to bright sun in.  
The first thing that really entered my mind was Jared.  
I wonder how he looked at this moment, the sun shining through his window onto his gorgeous brown skin.  
"Morning mum" I grumbled.  
My head was on my math homework.  
I didn't even remember falling asleep.  
Aww man I was suppose to finish this stupid work last night.  
Mum smiled at me and walked out of my room.  
I sat up and moved my work onto the floor not bothering to actually put it in a pile.  
I walked out of my room bringing clothes with me.


	2. Chapter 2 Blamed

I don't own Twilight. *Sigh*

I walked down stairs feeling slightly happier then the mood I was in was a math test. And of course it had to be last period so for the rest of the day I was stressed.  
Mum looked at me weirdly and so did Jazzie. Though Jazzie just started crying and having a little tantrum at me when I wouldn't pick her up.  
Try spending a hole night trying to look after the little beast.  
With her spitting her food across the room and her having a little fit when she didn't get something her way.  
It made me crazy and of course I tried making up some kind of lie when mum asked if I could baby sit, that I was busy when really I would just sit at the beach watching the ocean.  
Mum was at the counter cooking pan cakes.  
"Morning mum" I smiled kissing her cheek.  
"Good morning Kimmy im glad your in a better mood"  
"Me to" I said as she placed the plate of pancakes in front of me.  
"Mummy mummy" Jazzie said running up to her with a ugly stuffed toy in her hand.  
Mum picked her up as Jazzie put her hands up motioning for mum to pick her up.  
She put her little arms around mums neck .  
How could dad leave her she was so cute and innocent.  
Mum sat her at the table with me passing her a plate of pancakes too.  
"Thanks Mummy!" She said like she was hypo which im guessing she was.  
She looked at me with sly eyes.  
"Mummy!" She said in a fake scared voice "What is it hunny?" Mum said turning to her.  
"Kimmy said she was going to hit me!"  
I gasped and my mouth hung open.  
How dare that little brat!.  
Mum gave me a verry angry look.  
"Kimberly! Your not going to hurt her are you?"  
How is it that Jasmine never got caught?  
"But mum-"  
"No buts"  
"I didn't say that at all!" I said angrily.  
Jasmine looked behind me smirking slyly.  
How could a 4 year old be that sly?  
Mum looked at her 'innocent' baby with sad eyes.  
Like she didn't believe it or didn't want to believe it sure Jasmin looked so innocent but really she was sly mum just hasn't seen that side of her yet.  
"Whatever I have to go for school!" I said angrily taking my bag.

**Did you like this chapter YES or NO? If you have any opionions just say so, or if you have any Ideas for the next chapter just say so. Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Late

Okay so I guess I really couldn't blame mum Jazzy has always been a mummy's girl.

I sighed.

Jared filled my head I just pictured his face and all thoughts came through my head of him.

Of his laugh.

My first class was with him, though I doubt his actually going to be there he has had the last 2 weeks of school.

I wonder what happened to him.

Yes I liked Jared I even had my first name with his last name in my diary.

The words flew into my mind screaming it at me.

Kimberly Grey [A/N Is that a good name for Jareds last name?]

I sighed 'Like that will ever happen Kim' I thought sullenly.

It wasn't much of a walk to my school really it was a 20 minute walk, luckily today wasn't a wet day.

On wetter days mum drove me to school.

I looked around and could smell the aroma of the forest around me.

I could smell the leaves, the bark and the wild like.

I love nature a lot I loved how the birds would chirp in the morning.

I sighed and smiled to bad Bianca was coming to school late I was really going to miss her even if it was just for a couple

of hours.

The walk to school was more peaceful then at home with Jazzy screaming in my ear for attention if mum expected me

to look after that little brat then she might want to re-think that I might 'accidentally' hit her.

If mum actually knew me properly she would know that I would never hit her.

My phone started to beep again.

When I picked it I smiled.

*Im coming to class second period*

Well I would just have to miss her for a little longer.

*Okay see you in math* I said texting in my own time.

I could hear rustling in the bushes.

My feet coming to an automatic stop as I slowly turned around.

I could still hear rustling but I really didn't have the guts to go in there and see what it was.

I heard that last summer 3 hikers were killed by some bear but strangely enough they couldn't find no sign of a bear

hunters went out with there guns looking for them but turned up with nothing.

Nothing could be seen in those thick bushes so I just continued to keep walking.

I was a little late to school today mostly because I had to stop every 5 seconds to make sure some big bear wasn't going

to pop out and eat me to death.

But of course that didn't happen I mean im still alive aren't I?

I knocked on the noisy class room door of History.

It wasn't my favourite class in the world but it wasn't the worst class in the world either.

This time there was something different about this class.

Jared WAS here today.

He sat in his regular seat which was next to mine.

The door was opened by my teacher Mr Anderson.

"Why are you late?" He asked polietly

"I um woke up late" It was sort of true but sort of not.

He nodded and moved out of the door way for me to go in.

"Take a seat" He said when I started walking in.

"Err yes sir"

Jared was looking out the window bored.

I stared at him at his perfection at his flawless features. At how perfect he looked. Even if I couldn't see his features

properly from the angle he was sitting at I still knew how perfect he was.

"Okay okay class!" Mr Anderson said annoyed "Quiet" he said after a short pause.

Every one turned to him to give him the attention he wanted.

"Thank you" he said as the class was quiet.

"Okay class please open to page 385 on your text books once you receive them"

A boy called Anthony started handing them out slowly as the teacher sat at his desk arranging some sheets of work.

I sighed and opened my folder to get my history book out.


	4. Chapter 4 Imprint

**[A/N Hey guys sorry if this is confusing but this is in Jared's P.O.V (POINT. OF. VEIW) I needed to describe what he was feeling and how he felt as soon as he looked into the eyes of his soul mate. And how strongly he wanted or needed to protect her from any dangers in his world. This won't be as long as the others I think. A/N]**

JARED'S P.O.V

I stared out the window wondering what the other werewolves could be up to.

"Okay Class!" Mr Anderson said loudly waking me up from my day-dream.

I looked to the left of me and saw Kim.

Suddenly all that mattered to me was Kim.

It was like the world stopped and started revolving around her.

All my worry's disappeared and she became my number one priority.

I needed her more than I need air its self she was more in important.

She turned around self consciously and saw me staring, I didn't even care if she caught me staring.

As soon as she saw me looking at her I smiled a bright smile.

She smiled back though it looked surprised and hesitant

Her face lit up my world it was like I was seeing the light for the first time

Her lips were just right and she was more beautiful then any girl I have ever met.

Mr Anderson was writing on the board about China and why the Great Wall Of China was built, not that any one in this class cared especially not me as long I was looking at Kim that's all that mattered to me.

I NEEDED to protect from anything and every one that was a danger to her.

**[A/N If you didn't like this chapter just say so and I can do it again it shouldn't take me that long to re-do A/N] **


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble

**[A/N Hello every who is reading :D Any ways this is going back into Kim's P.O.V (POINT OF VEIW) I just really wanted to do that bit because I thought it would be fun to do, but if you think I over did it or under did it just say so and I can delete the chapter and re-do it, if you find it easier any ways please review this chapter if you like and even if you don't I guess or tell me what I could change anyways I guess I should stop yapping and continue on with the writing, so here it goes A/N]**

KIMS P.O.V

I looked into Jared's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he looked into mine.

Why was he suddenly noticing or was this just some kind of stupid prank? Was he even like that? I doubted badly that he actually liked me. But when he smiled at me I had to smile back, not because it was the polite thing to do , but because I wanted to.

I turned around disappointed because I'm thinking it's some kind of stupid practical joke.

'But what if it isn't?' My mind shouted at me I felt like answering back, but that would make me crazy right?

Huh. That's a good question would that make me crazy if I started talking back to my own brain?

"Okay class please turn to page 385 and copy the hole page down.

I sighed how much work did this teacher want us to do?

Last week he gave us a lot of homework I really wanted to say a smart remark but I'm really not that kind of girl.

"Kim?" Said a soft voice. I knew that voice was Jared's.

I hesitated and turned around to face him.

"Ye-Yes?"

He smiled at me "Are you busy today?" He asked still with a smile on his face

"Um no, why?" I said confused.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" He asked confident

I smiled at him 'Is he serious though?' My mind shouted though my heart was shouting 'Of course he is!' And I wanted to believe my heart more than anything but what if my brain was telling me that this was for some kind of sick idiotic plan?

"Um.. Sure"

He smiled at me brightly.

I felt like giggling like a little girl jumping up and down. But I'm pretty sure that was a little un-appropriate for class.

"Kim" Said Mr Anderson.

"Uh, yes sir?"

" Have you been listening at all?" He said harshly.

How did he get so harsh all of a sudden?

"Um… Yes?" I said though it sounded a lot like a question rather than an answer.

"Right then what have we been talking about?"

"The Great Wall Of China?"

"Detention" He said angrily

I sighed deeply. Great.

I turned to Jared who's eye's were apologetic.

Jared started talking really loudly when the teachers eye's were glaring at him.

"Detention!" The teacher huffed writing on the board.

I looked at him as if he was crazy, did he do that for me? Or because he actually wanted to get in trouble?

He smiled at me happier and with a triumphed look.

I giggled with out knowing.

The class turned around to see what was so funny.

I blushed and looked down, I wasn't exactly used to the attention.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreamy

A/N Hello every one :D . Sadly this is going to be the last chapter till I get some reviews, Is that selfish of me? The only reason being is because I actually want to know if people are reading my story. So if you want me to continue please, please send a review even if it's just an idea for the next chapter or even something with spelling mistakes I missed, please be nice even if you don't like it. Thanks for reading :D P.S I'll try to make this a longer chapter A/N]

I heard the small buzzing of the bell.

"Every one except Jared and Kim may go" He said sternly.

I sighed and dropped my bag on the ground.

Once every one was out he came up to me and Jared

"You have half a recess detention, I'll be back in 15 minutes"

He was probably going to in the staff room eating as most teachers do and gush about how rude the students are.

He gave us one more look before closing the door behind him.

I sat there looking at my thumb.

I wonder why Jared got him self in trouble just to hang out with me inside a class room alone?

I turned around to see if Jared was still looking at me, apparently he still was. He smiled at me.

'Is there something on my face is that why he has been smiling at me this hole lesson?'

"Is there um.. Something on my face?" I asked blushing?

"No.. Your face in beautiful" He said in a sincere voice.

I blushed. No boy has ever told me my face is beautiful. He made me want to kiss him. But what would he do? Kiss me back or push me away."You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked disbelieving.

He smiled "Yes" He still sounded sincere not an ounce of pretend in his sweet honey like voice.

He turned his chair to face me. Slowly he leaned in, unsure of what I might do.

I bit my lip but moved my face closer to him.

His soft lips moved to mine this kiss was so… Passionate he couldn't be faking this there is really no way.

His arms wound around my waist and mine went around his neck.

The kiss became more passionate by the second.

I heard jingling of keys and a door slowly opening.

I pulled back and saw the teacher there staring at us with furious eyes.

This wasn't exactly the kind of thing I would do.

I actually haven't even kissed a guy before.

"What exactly do you think you to are doing?" The teacher shouted at us.

I blushed involuntarily.

"Um.." I couldn't get an answer out.

"I'm waiting" he said tapping his foot on the ground.

Then the bell rang.

I sighed with relief he couldn't keep us past half time.

"You with both have a detention tomorrow" "IN DIFFERENT ROOMS" He said.

I sighed and nodded "Yes sir" I said grabbing my bag.

I walked slowly down stairs thinking about what just happened.

'Did that mean were together?'

'Did that mean he liked me?'

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Where are you?" Bianca said worried

"I um-" I stopped as soon as I heard my name being called."Who is that?" Bianca said suspiciously with a bit of a smirk in her voice.

I turned around to face Jared

"Ill, um call you back"I could hear a bit of giggling in the back ground.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you in class"

Then the line went dead.

Jared stood there smiling at me still, did he mean that kiss or something?

I walked up the stairs a bit so I was a step under him.

I blushed remembering what happened in detention I guess it was worth it though.

"Do you want to go to the beach after school?" He asked hopeful.

"Ye-"

The ring of my phone made me jump a bit disrupting my answer.

"One second" I said hesitantly I wanted to answer his question badly.

"Sure" He said smiling un- annoyed.

"Hello?" I said answering.

"Could you look after Jasmine tonight?"

"Mum! I have plans"

"Like what?"

"Fine I'll do it!" I said angrily

"Thank you hunny""Sure" no point in saying 'Your welcome' or 'No problem'

It was a problem a huge problem Jared was about to ask me out!

"You have to pick her up from playgroup um at 4.00"

"Fine"

I hung up angry.

"I can't go to the beach after school" I frowned

"Oh um, okay"

"I have to pick up my little sister from play group then baby sit her" I said grudgingly

"Do you want me to come?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure.. Err if you want"

"Cool I'll see you after school" he smiled "Ill wait for you by the gate"

I Smiled "Sure"

I watched as he slowly walked off the he did give me a quick glance before actually leaving.

I smiled I still had about 7 minutes till the bell went so I might as well make the most of it.

I quickly walked down stairs making sure I didn't hurt myself, for some reason I was like that.

If I walked to quickly or started running I would fall.

The sight of blood made me feel sick and even needles.

Before I knew it I was in the lunchroom I was still amazed by that kiss still.

I bit my lip and started smiling.

"Kimmy!" Bianca and my friend Sarah said at the same time coming toward me.

"What happened?" Bianca said first smiling.

"Um nothing?"

"Oh yeah right, then who's voice was that?"

"Um Jared's?"

They squealed like little kids.

"Shh!" I said as people watched us with strange eyes like they wanted to know what was going on.

We sat at our lunch tables.

I sat on my side dreamily thinking about that kiss and what could happen after school when we walked together.

"Soo?" Sarah said trying to rush something out of me

"Soo? What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing" I lied

I saw Jared sit with is friends at the lunch table. He looked at me still his eye's never left mine and mine never left his.

He smiled at me and I smiled at him.

I felt some one push my shoulder roughly.

"What?" I said angrily turning towards them

My stare sadly turning to them

"What happened?" They said again though softer now that Jared was at the table.

"Wait wait wait, your sleeping at my house tonight" she said happily.

"Can't baby sitting"

She frowned though smiled again.

"I'll sleep over your house"

"We can have a triple sleep over" Bianca said again clapping

"Fine, fine though it will have to be around-"

"What about we meet at your house around 7?" Bianca suggested excited.

I sighed giving in, if that gave me awhile longer to have to explain things then I'll gladly agree.

"Kimmy!" I said hearing a pretty familiar sound.

My cousin Brice.

"Hey Brice" I said hugging him.

Me and Brice have always been close his mum and my mum were also very close.

He's face turned sweet and innocent.

"What do you want?" I said immediately.

"Can you pick up Sky from playgroup, and baby sit her?" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Brice! Do it yourself!" I said angrily.

His face lit up "I have a date, aww come on Kimmy please! I'd do it for you"

"Arrgh, fine!"

"Thank you, I'll see you tonight" he said waving me goodbye as he went out of the lunch room.

I glared at him as he walked out of the room.

"You should of just said no" Bianca complained.

I know I should of but he always get's his own way."All well" I sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you to pick Sky and Jasmine up?" Sarah asked.

I smiled remembering Jared was going to come with me.

"That's okay, I'll be fine"

"Something happened didn't it" Bianca said wanting to know every detail, she turned around to see Jared still staring at me. I smiled as she did. "Woah" I heard her say as she turned around to face me. She smiled dreamily at me."He totally likes you" She whispered.

As much as I wanted that to be true I wasn't exactly so sure that he did like me.

I sighed, I really wanted to tell her to shut up.

"I don't reckon he does"

Jared's P.O.V [A/N Hey guys, so this starts when Brice comes up to Kim A/N]

The guys looked at me weirdly as I sat down.

"Are you okay?" Embry said looking at me.

I didn't listen I just sat at the table watching Kim.

He followed my stares.

"Oh, I see" He said a smile in his voice

"_You imprinted_" he said in a whisper.

I saw a boy coming toward her. My fist clenched.

Who was he? I decided I would listen to the conversation.

"What do you want?" She said all of a sudden.

"Can you pick up Sky from playgroup, and baby sit her?" He asked with a suck up voice.

"Brice do it yourself!" She yelled at him.

"I have a date" He said in a dreamy voice "Aww come on Kimmy Please?"

"Arghh fine" She said angry voice.

He started to walk off "Thank you, ill see you tonight""You should of just said no!" a girl said, I think it might be Bianca? From my Geography class.

"All well"

"Do you want me to come with you to pick Sky and Jasmine up?"

'Please say no, Please say no' I thought.

"That's okay, I'll be fine" I could hear a bit of a smile in her voice."Something happened didn't it?" Bianca asked turning around to me. I was staring at Kim happily.

"Woah"

"Jared?" I heard some one call my name.

I turned around to see Jacob there looking at me.

"Yes?" I said a smile on my face.

"Are.. You okay?"


	7. Chapter 7 Certain

_**[A/N **_**Hello guys, I've seen some mistakes in the story like a word is suppose to be somewhere I just forgot it. Well no one is perfect I wish I was though *He he* **_**A/N]**_

**The buzzing of the bell rang. Finally it was the last class of the day, this meant I would be with Jared. Finally. **

"**I'll see you at 7.00" Sarah said hugging me.**

"**See you!" I said quickly going out the classroom door quickly. **

**I'm guessing she was staring at me weirdly as I walked out.**

**Sarah was very talkative. You knew something was up if she was silent for more than an hour.**

**My heart was starting to race as I thought about what could happen.**

**I saw Jared as I started walking to the gate.**

**He smiled deeply as he saw me coming to him.**

**Shouldn't I be the one smiling like that at him? Did he really like me?**

**Well I really like him.**

**My heart accelerated as he started walking to me.**

"**Hi" He said smiling at me.**

"**Hey" I said with a blush.**

**He did this to me, when ever I was around him I would blush scarlet.**

**We started to walk together to the child care centre.**

**I really didn't know what to say. What I should say or even how I would say it.**

"**So" He begun "How was class?" **

**I sighed I hated class it was boring with the teacher yapping about what we were going to do Monday. I heard the words heart. I wasn't really paying attention I was thinking about other stuff."It was okay, what about yours?" I said looking at him.**

**I smiled when I saw him looking at me.**

**He shrugged. His eyes still never left mine.**

**Then he stopped walking and turned around in front of me.**

**I didn't move as I looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.**

**I saw him smile. His beautiful smile, smile back at me his lips were perfect.**

**He leaned down his face inches away from mine.**

**Then he slowly pressed his lips to mine.**

**It was better then before more sure then un-certain. More passionate then the kiss before.**

**My phone started ringing.**

**I went to go answer it but Jared held my hand "Leave it" He said between kisses.**

**I had no objections to this request, I wanted to stay here forever, if that was even possible.**

**His hands went around my waist pulling me closer to him.**

**My phone rang again.**

**I pulled back and sighed.**

"**I'm going to have to get it" If it was mum she was going to ring until I answered.**

"**Hello?" I said with a sigh**

"**Why didn't you ring when I first rang?" she asked angry with a hint of concern in her voice.**

**I looked up at Jared and smiled at him.**

"**I.. Couldn't find my phone" I lied. I don't know how mum would act if I told her.**

"**Okay, well I wont be home until 12, so could you stay up until then?"**

"**Um yeah sure, Sarah and Bianca are coming over and I have to look after Sky"**

**I remembered this morning how annoying Brice was.**

"**Okay darling have fun." **

**Oh I'm going to. I thought with a smile.**

"**Okay, bye" I said hanging up.**

**And I really was going to have fun with Jared here next to me. It was like he was all that mattered to me right now that nothing else around me mattered at all as long as he was next to me. **

**I put the phone in my pocket and smiled up at his face.**

**His perfect face.**

**[A/N That is the end of this chapter, so how did you like it? A/N]**


	8. Chapter 8 Piano

**[A/N Hello everyone some I'm guessing your all wondering why I left it there to where it was in the last chapter because I thought it would be better like that keep reviewing oh and I own nothing except the characters I make up A/N]**

I sat in my room thinking about what happened between me and Jared after school. It was perfect.

Did he like me?

The doorbell started to ring."I'll get it" Said a too baby voice."No, Jasmine don't answer the door, you know better then that" I said loudly as I walked down has been giving Jasmine the 'stranger danger' 's better than 'the talk' talk.I'm pretty sure almost every girl gets that stupid one you sit through wishing you could block your ears or laugh through or even sit blushing through.I answered the door to Brice

"Hey Brice" I was obviously here to pick up Sky. Well I hope he is I don't think I could possibly handle another hour of constant fight between these girls.

"I had the best time" He said smiling.

"That's good, can Jasmine stay at your house tonight?" I asked hopeful. Hey he said he would look after them for me so here is the opportunity to show me that.

He frowned."Fine"

"Thank you thank you" I smiled.

"No problem"

He walked out of the door "Bye" He said.

"Bye Brice, have fun" I said sarcastically.

Not long till the girls would be around.

Everything was done my homework and everything.

I turned around and looked at straight piano in the corner of the room. My mom had it since I was little and I played it. I even wrote my own pieces. I hesitantly sat on the seat. I haven't played since dad left and that was awhile ago.I bit my lip. 'I cant do this' I thought sadly.

I got up and sat on the lounge turning on the television.

The door bell rung furiously.

'Sarah' I thought laughing.

She has her own way of ringing the bell.

I sat up and ran to the door.

"Hi" Sarah said hugging me as I opened the door.

I looked down on the floor and saw 3 large bags on the ground.

I looked at her strangely "How long do you plan on staying?" I laughed.

"2 nights, why?" she asked confused.

"Why do you have 3 bags?"

"Oh, one for make-up, and clothes and one for shoes and food" she had that stupid 'dah' look on her face

"I do have food here"

"Yeah but not chocolate and junk food" She said disappointed.

She smiled as we walked into the lounge room together.

"Were is Sky and Jasmine?"

"There gone"

She smiled a beaming smile "Yes" she squealed .

Okay was a knock at the door.

"It's Bianca" I smiled

"Now the party has really started" Sarah laughed.

I smiled at her and ran over to answer the door.

"Hi Bee" I smiled hugging her.

She hugged me back.

The good thing was she only had 2 bags and they were quiet small.

"One's for movies" she said following my gaze.

I closed the door behind her."Okay lets go up stairs" I smiled

"I know what we can do first" Bianca said with a sneaky smirk on her face.

"And what's that?""Truth or dare" She said smiling.

I sighed last time I played that I got dared to eat all the chilli's mum had and there was about 5 huge ones.

And of course I had to do it.

My mouth burned for days on end after eating them.

"Fine but I'm going first"

I opened the door to my room.

Luckily it was clean.

I sat folding my legs sitting in the corner. They sat around my bed leaving a space.

Bianca's face lit up like she remembered something.

Her face turned to me "So.." "What happened between you and Jared?" She asked her face still lightened up.

I hesitated 'Should I tell them?'

"Um.. In history.. We um kissed"

There faces dropped as they squealed like little kids "Oh my gosh are you serious?" Sarah said smiling brightly

I nodded."Details, I need details" Bianca said adding with a squeal.

"Um he was smiling at me in History. So I err asked if there was something on my face. He said my face was beautiful, then he kissed me"

"Aww that's so, so, so cute!" Sarah said.

I giggled "Yeah I know it's just that, I'm wondering if he actually likes me"

They fell silent "I think he does" Sarah smiled.

"Okay, so truth or dare?" Bianca said smiling evilly at me.

"Um… Dare I guess" "Actually truth" I said remembering what I just said.

"Nuh to late" She smiled.

"I dare you too…" Her face softened "To play the piano" Me, her and Sarah have been friends for ages and she keeps telling me to play piano but I'm always refusing to play it.

This time I didn't refuse to play I just nodded and we started to walk out into the lounge room.

I glared at the piano in the corner of the room it going through my head I was pretty hesitant to play it, not wanting to even though I did miss it a lot.

I walked slowly down stairs to face the piano.

I smiled down as it as I remembered the last time I played it. It was with my dad standing beside me, watching me with wondrous eyes.

I started playing the piano the music just going through me.

"Woah" I heard Sarah say as she watched my hands going all around the piano.

It was a soft melody that I wrote myself for my two best friend's.

I never really told them I wrote it for them.

The music came to an erupt stop as my hands slowly slid off the piano. "Whoa Kimmie" Bee said smiling down at me.

I shrugged, I wasn't really the one for attention.

I never liked it not once.

I hated to have the attention.

"So truth or dare Sar?" I asked turning my attention to her.


	9. Chapter 9 Unsure

_**[A/N I do not own anything except the characters I made up blah blah LOL :D, sorry guys I'm a little hypo he he any ways I'm hoping this will be a bigger/ longer chapter :D A/N]**_

"_Kim?" Said a happy voice._

_I turned around and saw Jared his smiling face excited._

_At first he was wearing cut off jeans and a black t-shirt then something changed he was wearing a tuxedo._

_I looked down to see me in a sparkling white wedding dress with flowers in my hand._

"_Why am I wearing a wedding dress?" I asked Jared_

_The scenery changed we were no longer in the forest we were now in a church his hand in mine._

"_Do you Kim take-" He stopped_

"_Kim?"_

"_Kim?"_

__"KIM!" I heard shouting in my ear._

_I looked up to see a giggling Sarah and Bianca they looked at me._

_They burst out laughing, fits of laughter._

"_What's so funny?" I asked rubbing my eyes._

"_Why am I wearing a wedding dress Jared?" She said trying to copy my voice._

_I put my head on my hands "I cant believe you two" I said shaking my head._

"_Aww come on Kimmie, it's cute" Sarah said laughing._

_A knock at the door made me jump._

"_What's the time?" I wondered._

"_It's almost 12" _

_I nodded and walked slowly to the door._

"_Are you seriously going to answer that?" Bianca said worried._

"_Yeah, why not?" I asked confused._

"_It's 12 in the freaking night"_

"_So, it's probably just -"_

"_Come on Kimmie open the door" Mum said _

_I opened the door to mom._

"_Hello, mum" I smiled hugging her _

"_Hi girls" Mum said as she entered the room_

"_Hello" they said smiling brightly._

"_BREAKFAST GIRLS!" I heard mom shout from up-stairs._

_My eyes shot up._

_I got up and scanned my room for the girls._

_They were on my bed sleeping ._

"_Girls come on breakfast" I said lightly shaking them. _

_It was a warm morning, the light was shinning through my window brightening my whole room._

_I was wearing a singlet and short pyjama pants._

"_I'm up" Sarah said groaning._

_Me, Sarah and Bianca went down stairs laughing at some joke Bianca told us._

"_Morning girls" Mom said placing plate's of food on the table._

"_Jasmine is at Brice's right?"_

"_Yeah, I asked him if he could watch her" _

_Mum smiled and sighed a sigh of relief "Good"._

"_Okay girls, I'm of to work I'll be back at 7.00" _

_I looked out the window beaming, it's such a wonderful day the sun was out shinning through the windows._

"_You want to go to the beach?" Bianca asked me and Sarah._

_I was a little self conscious of wearing a bikini._

"_Um.. Sure I guess" I smiled a fake smile at her._

"_Yeah!" Sarah said enthusiastically._

"_Okay girls, don't forget to lock the door and bring the keys with you, I don't want a phone call saying you forgot the keys again Kim" Mum said fake glaring then she laughed._

_She grabbed her set of keys and walked out of the door closing the door lightly behind her._

"_Are you sure your not coming in?" Bianca asked me._

"_I'm sure" I smiled a fake smile._

_She shrugged "If you say so"_

_The beach was full today tourist and people from Forks were here._

_I sat against a rock away from the over crowded part of the beach._

_The girls were in the water splashing water at each other childishly._

_Sarah was wearing her favourite pink polka dot bikini and Bee was wearing a simple purple one._

_Under my white shirt and short jeans I was wearing a white with a pink flower on it._

_I bought it last time me, Sarah and Bianca went swimming._

"_Kim?" Some one said interrupting my thoughts._

_I knew that voice it was Jared's. _

_I turned around with a smile on my face._

_He smiled seeing my smile and sat next to me._

"_Are you going to go swimming?" He asked looking at me with curious thoughtful eye's._

"_Probably not"_

_He frowned "Why not?"_

_It's like I had to answer honestly so I did._

"_I'm not exactly comfortable going into the water wearing just a bikini and people starring at me"_

"_So you don't like the attention then?"_

_I shook my head 'no' "I hate it"_

_Being around him made butterfly's fly around uncontrollably fast._

"_Why you would look beautiful?" _

_I blushed un-controllably._

'_Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?" I wanted to ask him or something like that._

_My eye's turned to him and he looked really sincere._

"_Jared, why all of a sudden your taking an interest when before you didn't even bother to look at me once?" I asked annoyed._

_Yes I know this is the boy I have had a crush on since I was in year 7 but I was really curious and annoyed._

_His face turned serious as he answered._

"_I didn't know how beautiful you really were, till now" He said smiling sincerely._

_I blushed and bit my lip, maybe he was now insane? _

_He bit his lip and smiled at me really brightly._

_I could feel heat radiating of his skin and onto mine._

_His eye's gazed at mine. He slowly moved in, his head slowly moving to mine as he pressed his lips to mine._

_Why wasn't I objecting, I hardly knew him but yet, it felt so. So right like me and him were meant to be._

_Bianca's P.O.V (Just to explain the kiss)_

"_Oh my gosh" Sarah said her hand going over her mouth. I looked to were her gaze was stuck._

_Kim and Bianca were kissing on the sand._

"_Aww" I said smiling _

"_That's so cute!" Sarah said_

_I watched as Jared pulled back and looked at her with loving eye's._

_You could hear them faintly._

"_Kim, I really do like you"_

_Kim's P.O.V AGAIN _

"_Kim I really do like you" he said in a loving voice._

_I smiled at him with unsure eye's_

"_You do?" I asked with incredulous eye's._

_He nodded with certainty._

"_And even if you don't believe me I'll keep trying to make you see the truth, that I really do like you"_

_I smiled unsure of what to say._


	10. Chapter 10 Beautiful

I looked into Jared eye's still unsure of what to say.

"Jared." Said a voice behind us.

We turned around to see Jacob Black. He looked hesitant behind us.

"What is it Jacob?" Jared said in an annoyed voice.

"Um, Sam wants you" He looked between me and Jared.

I blushed as Jacob eyes didn't go off of mine. He looked curiously.

I turned around toward the ocean.

The girls waved at me.

I smiled at them.

"Sorry Kim," Jared said frowning. "I've got to go"

"Um okay" I said a little disappointed.

I watched as he and Jacob slowly walked off. Jarred gave me one last glance. He looked like he wanted to stay here with me.

Could this be possible what Jared was actually telling me, did he like me?

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!" Bianca said screaming next to me.

"He kissed you"

I watched as people turned there curious gazes to us.

"Guys shh" I said self conscious.

They sat next to me where Jared was."What happened?" Bianca said hoping for details."You saw what happened"

"It's so so so cute" Sarah said dreamily her head under her hands

Suddenly I was up "You have to go into the water that's the hole point of going to the beach" Bianca laughed.

"Fine wait" I said grudgingly.

I took off my jeans and my shirt still self conscious.

"Come on Sar" I smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her up with me if I'm going in she's coming too.

We started giggling as we splashed into the water acting like little kids. It's not every day the sun is out in winter, a hot day.

We sat in the water folding our legs actually acting our age.

"So what happened, I need details"

I didn't really want to tell them. It seems privet.

I shook my head 'No'

I looked at her angry sly expression.

She jumped up kicking water at me and Sarah.

My mouth opened "I'm so going to get you" I laughed getting up.

"That's if you can catch me"

**JARED'S P.O.V **

I sat back down and saw Kim and her friends splashing water at each other.

I smiled brightly, she was having so much fun.

Though I really wanted to be in the water with her, will that freak her out?

I sighed but decided to stay here and just watch her.

She was in her bikini. She didn't look to comfortable, though I don't know why she looked great in it.

I watched as there game come to a stop as they sat down in the water.

One of her friends eye's came to mine.

"Jared is staring at you" I heard her say. It didn't feel right to listen in on there conversation, but I couldn't help it.

She turned around seeing me here staring at her, she smiled a small smile.

"Go talk to him"

"He probably doesn't want to talk to me" She answered glumly.

Of course I wanted to talk to her, why else would I be sitting her staring at her?

"Hey if didn't want to talk to you he wouldn't be sitting there staring at you"

I chuckled at her friend's observance.

"Go, go, go" her friend said rushing her.

She stood up "Fine I'm going"

I decided I would go to her.

I got up and started walking to hopefully the girl I would marry in the future.

She looked so fragile and small.

How is it that I love her so much? I loved her the first time I layed eye's on her after I changed I finally saw the beauty in her and it's still there.

How come it took me so long to see this girl? To notice her?

Her un-sure body moved closer to mine walking to me she looked at her feet as she moved embarrassed or shy.

Why should be shy? Is she scared of me or does she think I'm going to hurt her physically or emotionally?

There is no way I would be able to do that. Not on purpose.

When would she see just how beautiful she really is?

"Hi" I smiled brightly looking into her brown eyes.

We had the same eye colour hers are a chocolate brown colour just like mine.

My eye's were on here's like they would never leave I needed to see her face, it was torture if I didn't I needed to rememorise her face if it was the last thing I would do.

It was the only thing that could get me through the day. Her. She was the one the world revolved around she was the one that left me here to gaze upon her beauty that she didn't think was there. I love her and I need her more then air its self. And I know just from looking at her face I would do anything she wants, anything she asks me to I will do it happily, the only thing I wouldn't be able to agree to is me not to see her that was physically and emotionally impossible.

"Hi" she smiled a small unsure smile.

She looked down and saw her only in a bikini, she looked embarrassed.

'She is self conscious you idiot' my brain shouted at me.

She put her hands awkwardly in front of her.

I chuckled and whispered

"Your beautiful"


	11. Chapter 11 I like you to

**[A/N I don't own anything. I'm really lazy so I keep forgetting to write that or type that up. Any ways I hope you like this chapter I'm not sure wether or not this will be a long chapter oh! One last thing this is still in Jared P.O.V A/N]**

She looked at me hesitantly her eye's never left mine. And mine never left hers, she was to beautiful even if she didn't believe it.

She stood on her tip-toes, I leaned down as her lips met mine she. She was so careful and passionate my hands wound around her waist, and her hands slowly went around my neck.

She pulled back slowly and looked into my eye's. She smiled a small smile at me.

"I like you to Jared"

**KIMS P.O.V **

I told Jared I liked him to. And I almost expected him to turn around and start laughing saying " It was just a joke and you fell for it"

But he didn't he looked at me as if he was the luckiest guy in the world. But really it was the other way around, I was the lucky one.

I heard him sigh as he's phone started to ring.

"I have to go Kim" He said disappointed "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow or sooner"

I smiled "Okay" I said blushing.

Did he actually really want to see me so much?

I watched as he left going up the beach and through the sand.

"Kimmie!" I heard Sarah say loudly.

The good thing was that the beach was hardly crowded as people were leaving.

"We better start packing up" I said looking at the darkening sky above.

We started the short walk to my house.

"So Kim" Bianca said in a girly voice.

"Wh-" we stoped as we heard rustling of the bushes. I slowly looked into the forest of La Push.

"Um aren't people getting killed from bears or wolves around here?" Bianca said starting to get scared.

"Girls!" I said angry, scared. "Enough, your freaking me out, lets just continue walking, I don't think wolves are going to kill us I think it's something else killing hikers not the wolves"

With that we quickened our paces.

When we were away from the green forest of La Push Sarah started to ask questions.

"So Kim, do you like Jared?" She asked trying to get me to hurry up and answer it.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"He likes you, I cant tell"

"Do you think he could be playing you?" Bianca asked.

I glared at her but then sighed.

**JARED'S P.O.V**

"I guess it has passed my mind once or twice, remember what happened to Jenny Taylor?"

Does she honestly think I'm playing her?

I let out a sad whine "But that wasn't them"

"I know but it still did happen to her she was so embarrassed she changed schools"

'Dude she barely knows you and you like in the 'popular crowd' of course she is going to think that at first' Paul said.

I growled at him.

'Cut it out' Sam ordered frustrated.

'Yeah Jared who cares about your imprint at the moment were trying to catch the idiotic vampire' Leah snarled.

I growled wanting to attack.

'Stop Leah!' Sam said angry.

'Since when do I take orders from you Sam' She ran into the forest.

'Leah come back' He said again.

But there was no sign of her coming back. Not yet.

Me, Leah, Paul and Sam were patrolling well Leah was suppose to be patrolling.

Leah was new at this. She hasn't gone back to school and she doesn't follow any of Sam's orders she just sits there doing nothing.

Sam sighed mentally.

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Hello girls" Mum said coming through the doors.

She looked happy.

"Hi" we chimed.

"I really cant be bothered to cook tonight can we just order some pizza's?" Mum asked.

"Yeah" Bianca smiled she loved pizza.

"Cool" I smiled.

"I don't mind" Sarah smiled.

"Any ways I'm going to call it a early night tonight" Mum announced "So, you can call the pizza guy, and I'll be up-stairs doing some work, can you call me when it arrives?"


	12. Chapter 12 Over heard

"Are you awake?" I heard some one whisper.

"Yes" I whispered back.

Every one was pretty much asleep it was 1 in the morning.

I sat next to Sarah on the floor.

"Do you like him?" She asked.

"Yeah I really do lo- like Jared." I admitted. Was I just about to say 'love'

"Were you just about to say love?" Sarah asked excited.

I sighed "Yeah"

"Aww that's so cute" She sighed dreamily

"I better go to bed" I said yawning

**Kim's Dream.**

"Jared?" I asked looking through the forest

I saw a figure coming out of the long grass.

He smiled as I watched him intently

"Do you love me Kim?" He asked

Huh? Why does he think I don't?.

" I love you Jared"

He smiled and came closer and closer to me "Promise you wont run away then""Run away from what?"

"From me"

"Why would I run away from you Jared?"

**QUIL'S P.O.V**

'Hey guys ill be back' I thought.

'Going to Kim's are we?' Embry said laughing mentally.

I growled at him.

' Gosh Jared I was just kidding'

"Embry leave Jared alone Sam Ordered

I ran through the forest until I came to Kim's.

I heard a little snoring noise.

"Jared" Kim said

Was she talking in her sleep? I smiled to myself quietly.

I felt some one next to me.

'Aww damn how'd you know?' Embry sighed.

'Shut up Embry' I muttered annoyed

He shut up immediately and listened.

"I love you Jared" I head Kim mutter.

'I love her more' I thought quickly.

'Dude she said she loves you in her sleep that's weird'

I growled at him 'Is not'

[A/N Very short chapter I know, but next chapter should make up for it I'm guessing A/N]


	13. Chapter 13 Werewolf and Lies

**[A/N Hello every one I do not own Twilight *Sigh* I wish I did though but it belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer, I only own the other character's that don't belong to her. Any ways I'm going straight to Monday for the story A/N]**

My alarm started to buzz uncontrollably.

"Great" I muttered, who the hell turned my alarm on? Mum usually wakes me up for school. There was a note on my night stand.

*Honey, I had to work early today, my times are changing I just got the call, Jasmine is at Brice's we'll talk about it when I get home around 4*

Great, that means I now have to freaking baby sit.

She got a promotion.

**Jared's P.O.V **

"Hey Em" I said smiling at her.

"Hey Jared, hungry?"

"Yeah, thanks" I said as she placed food on my plate.

"So, you imprinted?" She smiled raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

Wait, that's a stupid question

"Sam told me and he told me what happened last night, that's so cute"

**Kim's P.O.V**

I sat at the kitchen table eating, at least I get a peaceful morning.

No screaming Jasmine no nagging mum to tell me what I should and shouldn't do.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kimmie" Said Sarah over really loud music.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"I'm at a party"

"Your kidding me right? It's Monday you have to go to school today"

"No I don't. My mom and dad are out for the week they have gone to a wedding at Seattle and they are staying there for a week can you believe it!" She said excited.

"So what your not coming to school at all?"

"No way I'm partying"

This isn't a side I have seen of her before.

"Sarah, don't you dare! You can't just do that you need to go to school your grades are dropping!""Well Kim, we cant all be nerd's and be smart like you. And Jared is probably faking it to make you the school's laughing stock." She said hanging up angrily

'Did she just say that, that Jared is just doing this because he wants to make me the laughing stock of the school? Would he really do that?'

She has never said anything like that to me not anything like this names before and especially not a nerd she knows I hate been called that even thought it's probably is true

I hate that I'm so smart.

But also kind of happy I'm smart.

I sighed and walked out the door locking it on my way out.

What is her problem?

I heard thunder strike.

I looked up at the grey sky. Great.

Droplets of water started to come down slowly making it's way onto my already cold body.

**JARED'S P.O.V**

I was in my car ready for school. "By Em, bye Sam" I smiled waving.

I was in a slightly better mood today, probably because I was going to see Kim, I haven't seen her since Saturday.

Her wonderful beautiful face.

I heard a loud strike of thunder then drops of water started to pelt down.

It getting heavier every second.

I saw Kim walking slowly to school, well slow to me.

**KIM'S P.O.V**

I heard a car slow down next to me.

'Aww shit' I thought to myself.

Is this going to be some kind of serial killer? I never really swore but damn.

"Kim?" Said a voice just like Jared's.

I turned around automatically,

I sighed with relief when I saw his bright face beaming from the front seat.

His face was a little worried

"Oh hey Jared" I said with relief

"Did you want a ride to school"

I looked down at my soaking wet self.

"I'm all wet"

"So? I don't mind"

"Um. You sure?"

"Of course I am"

He leaned across the car and opened the door.

I shivered as the wave of air hit me.

As soon as I got in, I could feel the heat radiating from his warm body."Your so hot" I said.

He chuckled "Thanks"

I laughed to " I didn't mean it like that, your body temperature is really hot"

"Yeah I knew what you meant, I'm not sick or anything"

I smiled up at him.

"Are you cold?" He asked

"Kinda" I said hesitantly.

He put his arm around me. I went into his chest and snuggled a little closer.

The warmth of his body was made me feel better.

It was like an open flame from a fire.

"How are you so warm?" I asked.

"I um." I could see he didn't want to answer.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked "Other than school I mean?"

'Is he asking me to skip class with him? Should I?'

"Yeah sure"

I mean we do have an assembly first.

He smiled at me and turned the car around.

I looked out the window, the clouds were gone and you could just see the sun over head.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked me

"Yeah sure"

We started walking through a thick forest. He stopped.

"Kim" He said going in front of me.

I looked in his serious brown eye's, they looked deeply into mine.

"Kim, I love you"

I expected him to start laughing but when I looked up at his face they were sincere.

Now the words shouted through my head.

'Jared is probably faking it to make you the school's laughing stock' The exact words Sarah said. Maybe she was serious.

"Kim what's wrong?" He said seeing a tear run down my face.

"Why would you do that?"

His face turned confused.

"Kim, do what?"

"Tell me you love me, I should of listened to myself!"

I turned around trying to walk fast off into the forest.

I can't believe I almost fell for it.

I felt some one grab my arm.

"Jared let me go!" I said angrily trying to shake my arm free.

"Kim look at me, please"

I closed my eye's and shook my head "No"

I felt lips pressed against mine.

"Kim I do love you this isn't a joke, and I cant believe you think it is one, I haven't been more serious ever! And I'm always making jokes, but I would never joke about something like this Kim, .YOU" He emphasized the words I LOVE YOU.

I warm finger wiped away my tears.

I looked up at his pained face.

I felt so sad, did he honestly love me and did I just make him sad.

Stupid Sarah, why would she say something like that.

Jared pulled my by the waist closer to him.

I leaned my wet face on his chest.

"Kim I love you, I'm serious, I would never hurt you"

I believed him.

He pulled me back, so I could see his face. His pained face.

"Kim do you believe me at all?" "If you don't I will just keep trying till I prove to you, that I do care, that I do love you"

"How would you prove it?"

"If I did you would run away, I want to show you something, but I'm afraid you'll run away and not be with me"

"Want to show me what?"

"Promise you wont run"

I closed my eyes tightly."I promise you Jared"

"I'll be back, just stay please" He said looking down at me.

'Is he just going to leave me here alone?'

"Okay"

I watched as he went into the woods quickly.

I looked around and all I saw was tree's every where.

I heard rustling of something.

When I looked toward the noise I saw a huge giant dog.

"Jared!" I said panicked.

The wolfs head snapped up.

'Did he just understand what I said?'

I walked toward the wolf hesitantly. It was kind of cute.

The wolf slowly stepped hesitant steps, like it was afraid I was going to run away.

The wolf had the same eye's as Jared.

"Jared?" I said a little softer.

The wolf nodded.

'Was Jared a wolf?'

I took the last steps to the wolf.

Usually wolfs attack when they feel threatened, maybe this wolf is Jared.

I watched as the wolf ran off into the forest.

And Jared figure came toward me.

He was wearing a cut off pair of jeans. He carried his shirt with him.

He had a 6 pack. Woah. I could look at it all day.

He smiled as he saw me looking.

"I'm a were wolf Kim"

**[A/N So that's the end of that chapter, what do you think? I'm eating yoghurt at the moment. Strawberry. He he. Anyways I will update again tonight/ today/ this morning where ever you are I'll post in a couple of hours, and I'm guessing you are wondering why I put two types of mums/moms there, it's because there is an America and the Australia one so I put both up, if any one has any questions, you can P.M me or just put it in a review thanks for reading A/N]**


	14. Chapter 14 I love you

**[A/N Hello guys, the kiss in this is a little 'graphic'. Lol just a little warning. So yeah. A/N]**

"A werewolf?" I asked freaked out.

I knew what I saw it's just that I didn't really expect it.

"Kim I will never hurt you, I promise I could never do that to you"

**Jared's P.O.V**

There was no way I could hurt Kim, not even if I did loose my temper.

The image of me hurting her came through my head, when I realised I couldn't really make that promise.

"What's wrong Jared?" Kim said looking at my pained expression.

" I could loose my temper Kim, and I actually could hurt you."

"Jared I don't think you could, I love you Jared"

"Kim, I love you to"

Me and Kim were sat in my car."Should we go back to school?" She wondered.

"Probably, do you want to go back?" I didn't but that doesn't mean I'm not going to take that choice away from her.

"No, not really"

"Where do you want to go then?" I asked

"Do you want to go to my house?"

**Kim's P.O.V**

"What do you do as a werewolf?" I asked. I mean there has to be a reason.

"We protect La Push"

"What from?" What could such a tiny town like La Push need protecting from?

"I'm not sure you want to know"

"It couldn't be that bad could it?"

He sighed giving up.

"We protect La Push from vampires" He looked at me seriously.

"Vampires?" I said in a incredulous voice.

"Yeah"

"There's vampires, like blood sucking vampires?"

"Yeah, but they wont get any where near you Kim, I promise you"

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Were here" He said.

I wasn't surprised he knew where I live.

La Push is a very tiny town I even knew where Jared lived.

I reached into my pockets to retrieve my keys.

I opened the door quickly.

Mum would be angry if she knew I wasn't at school.

I would be grounded for over a month.

"Do you play the piano?" Jared asked curiously.

I nodded slowly.

"Will you play for me?" He asked hopeful.

"Um.. Okay" I sounded hesitant even to me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

"No, I will" I walked over to the piano and sat on the seat.

I placed my hands on the keys, not exactly sure if I could.

I took a look at Jared's encouraging face.

His head filled my head and my heart making me want to play the piano again.

For me the Piano was about emotion and how I feel at the time. Over the years I really had no reason to play it.

I played last weekend because it was a dare, not because I wanted to.

**Jared's P.O.V**

I watched as she began to play the piano.

The music and the way she played it was beautiful.

Her finger pressed the keys gracefully.

I sat there amazed at the pace her fingers were moving, right in time with the melody she was playing.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I stopped at the last note.

"Your really good" Jared smiling standing next to me.

I smiled "Thanks Jared".

He pulled me up softly to him.

His arms going around my waist and my arms going around his neck.

He leaned down pressing his warm, soft lips to mine.

Our lips moved together slowly and passionately.

His lips opening mine I could feel his warm breath in my mouth.

He pulled back and looked into my eye's deeply.

"I love you Kim with all my heart""I love you to Jared"

I moved my head to his warm chest, just standing there comfortably.

My phone started to ring.

I sighed moving my hand to my pocket."Hello?"

"Kim, were are you?" Brice said angry and worried

"My house why?"

"Because you haven't been to school and you have to pick up Jas from my house"

"Yeah, sorry I'm sick"

"Would you like me to take her to your house?"

"Yeah thanks Brice"

"Okay, no problem I'll be there soon"

I heard the phone line cut.

"Who was that?" Jared wondered."My cousin Brice"

[A/N So was this chapter to graphic for you? And did you enjoy? A/N]


	15. Chapter 15 Fighting with Sarah

[A/N So chapter 15. I have lots of ideas for the story. If anybody has any ideas you can P.M them to me. Should I change the name of the story? I have got a comment in the reviews most of you have probably reed it. I do try to have proper punctuation but when your typing it straight out you don't really notice it. If any one does have any constructive criticism you can P.M it. Oh and I do not own anything. Characters like Kim and Jared belongs to Stephenie Meyer ,she is very talented. So here I go and I hope you like this chapter A/N]**"Hi Brice" I smiled opening the door.**

"**Hey, here's Jas. I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow at school"**

**I could see he was in a rush.**

"**Okay, see you tomorrow"**

**He nodded rushing over to his car.**

"**Where's mummy?" Jasmine said putting her arms in the air, motioning me to pick her up.**

"**She is at work"**

**Jared stood next to me, his arm going around my waist.**

"**Who are you?" Jasmine said her head going into my shoulder.**

**She was very shy even though she was so mischievous.**

"**I'm Jared"**

"**Kimmie, can I watch T.V?"**

"**Yeah sure" I said putting her tiny fragile body down.**

**She ran into the lounge room. Her little feet padding on the ground.**

"**Kim, I've got to go" Jared said kissing me on the cheek.**

**I frowned "Okay"**

**He smiled a cheeky smile.**

"**I'll see you tonight"**

**I didn't get to ask him what he meant because he ran straight into the woods. Probably any second now he would become a gigantic wolf.**

**What did he mean he'll see me tonight? I don't know how mom would react to that one.**

**It seemed right on queue mum came.**

**Before the door was even closed.**

"**Hey Kim" Mom smiled brightly.**

"**Hey did you get a promotion?"**

"**Yes, I start full time tomorrow" she beamed.**

**My phone started to ring.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Where have you been? You weren't at school and Sarah wasn't either." Bianca said angrily**

**I walked up stairs angrily.**

"**I don't want to talk about Sarah" I snapped.**

"**Oh, are you two fighting?"**

"**Yeah, she is such a cow she told me '****Jared is probably faking it to make you the school's laughing stock of the school'"**

"**Why would she do that for?" **

**She made me believe it to.**

"**I'm not sure""Well, I've got to go over there the teacher gave me some work to give to you"**

"**Oh gee thanks Bee"**

**She chuckled "Your welcome"**


	16. Chapter 16 Midnight

[A/N Hello guys sorry it can't be a big chapter probably because I'm at school typing this and I can get in trouble for not doing work related crap. And I only have 15 minutes, so here it goes .A/N]

Jared's P.O.V

'I'm going to go see Kim' I thought.

'But Jared it's like midnight, don't you think she is probably sleeping?' Embry thought.

'So doesn't mean I can't watch her sleep'

'That's a little obsessive' Quil thought rudely

'Yeah, like you with Claire right?'

Well that was the end of that stupid conversation as I phased back into human

I ran as fast as I could to Kim's.

It wasn't that hard to find.

I stopped outside her house.

How was I going to get into her room?

I looked up above to see directly into her room.

Maybe I could open her window and jump through it.

I didn't even think through it as I jumped up in the air. Luckily my hands touched the window sill not that it would do much damage if I fell.

I silently opened her unlocked window and climbed through it trying carefully not to make a noise.

I landed with a soft thud.

I watched as her body lifted up and turned to my direction.

'Aw crap' I thought. But then again what's so bad if she does see me?

KIM'S P.O.V

I saw a figure watching me in my room.

I felt the urge to start screaming, but what if I did and mom and Jas come running into my room? They could get hurt.

"Kim, it's just me" The familiar voice of Jared was around the room.

He stepped lightly to me and smiled.

I looked down to see I was wearing a short nightie

He chuckled as he followed my eye's.

And of course I blushed like a maniac

He lifted my head chin up slowly, and kissed me with his perfect lips. The kiss was just write, passionate and slow.

"I love you Kim"

I giggled.

Jared was in my room at around 12 in the morning telling me I'm beautiful.

"I love you to Jared"

He grinned brightly.

I made a lot of room in my bed for him.

He smiled at my invitation.

I heard scratching on my door.

"What's that?" Jared asked looking at the door."It's Tiger" I said smiling.

Mom just picked him up from the vet.

He had to get vaccinations.

I got up and opened my door to my orange furred dog.

I couldn't stand cats. Something about them freaked me out.

"Is this your dog?" Jared asked a bit of a smile in his voice."Yeah, I love dogs"

I looked up at him and smiled.

He was there smiling at him.

I really can't believe Jared is a wolf.

"Well that's a good thing" Jared smiled leaning down to press his lips to mine.

Tiger bounced excitedly in my arms.

I layed on the bed making room for Jared.

Tiger jumped on the floor laying down on the my mat.

Jared's protective arms want around me making me feel safe and wanted.

I turned around and pressed my head to his chest.

I awoke to my alarm again.

I could feel warm arms around me.

I tried to get up but something was restraining me.

"Jared?" I said cautiously.

His arms went tighter around me protectively.

"Jared?"

Still no answer came from Jared only little snoring noises.

"JARED!" I said louder.

He came shooting up. Me still in his arms

"Oh sorry Kim" He said quickly removing his arms from around me.

"It's alright, do you need to go home and get some clothes?" I yawned.

"You look so cute when you first wake up"

I laughed a little it sounded strained though

"Yeah, I better go home I will be back soon" He said kissing the top of my head.

"Okay" I was still half asleep.

He walked towards my window.

"Wait Jared!" I said a little loudly as I realised what he was about to do.

"Why don't you just use the door it's safer, you could break something"

He chuckled loudly "No I couldn't, I'm a werewolf"

I watched as he jumped straight down from my window sill landing straight on his feet.

My mouth was wide open with shock.

How the hell did he do that?


	17. Chapter 17 Revenge and moms

[A/N I'm trying to get this chapter before I have to go to bed. It's like 10.12 PM. And I'm kind of tired so last chapter for the night. I'll post tomorrow at school or at school if I haven't finished this chapter by tomorrow. Okay so I guess I did write during recess and lunch through school. An extra long chapter I hope you enjoy. A/N]

Me and Jared walked hand in hand through the gates of the school. I was getting stares from the boys of course. Well mainly Jared.

The looks were like 'Are you really going out with her?' type of looks.

Jared glared at them.

And of course they turned around straight away.

The girls were glaring at me. Jared is probably one of the most popular boys in school.

His group of friends.

Paul, Embry, and Jacob are.

"Do you want to sit with me today through recess and Lunch?" Jared asked looking at me with a bright smile.

"No" I said immediately.

He's smile faded and he frowned.

"Why not?"

Why not? Probably because your friends are the most popular boys in school and I don't want to sit near them. What if they were to make fun of me? I thought. That's what I wanted to say.

"Aw, come on they won't bite" Jared said in a teasing tone.

"They might make fun of me" I admitted looking down.

I could feel Jared tense up beside me.

"Why would they do that, and beside's if they do they will regret it straight away" His eye were serious and frustrated.

His comforting arms went around my waist, I could tell people were watching us.

"They wont torment you Kim, I promise"

He bent down and pressed his soft but serious lips to mine.

I sighed as the bell went.

"We've got to go"

He frowned and pouted "Can we please skip class?"

I chuckled "No, we skipped the hole day yesterday, we actually have to go today"

He frowned playfully

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand.

'Damn, I'm probably going to be late'

Me and Jared had to go our separate ways for our first classes.

Jared had Math and I had cooking at the back of the school.

My teacher Mr's Moore was always late so I should make it in time. I hope.

'Your cooking book Kim' My mind yelled at me.

I sighed angrily to myself. Why am I always so forgetful.

I turned around and quickly went to my locker, putting in the combination.

I felt some one tape on my shoulder roughly.

I turned around annoyed.

I saw Amanda Smith standing there with an annoyed expression.

To much make-up, high heels, hair extensions

"You better stay away from Jared" She demanded.

"No I wont" I said my voice strong.

There is no way I'm going to back down, I love Jared and he loves me.

"You better or your going to regret it"

"Really Amanda what are you going to do about?"

I never have been to good in fights, in fact I have never actually been in one before. My dad tried to teacher me self defence before he left but I really didn't want to hurt anyone.

"If you don't stay away from Jared I will slap you."

"Really Cake Face"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I just said, how many times do I have to say it to get it through your thick head?"

Her face was like a raging bull's.

I could just imagine smoke coming out of her nose too.

I really expected a hand to come flying at my face, but not nothing happened.

I saw tears start to stream down her eye's.

I almost felt bad. ALMOST.

"I hate you!" She yelled at me running away.

With all the times she made me so sad I nearly cried this was revenge. I actually Made Amanda cry and I feel good.

I know that probably make's me as bad as her but at the moment I just don't care.

I grabbed my cooking book and walked off to class in a really good mood. Thanks to Amanda.

I knocked on the closed door.

"Hello Kim" Mr's Moore smiled at me.

It wasn't hard to see I was probably her favourite student in this tiny class of 15.

"Hello Ms" I beamed.

I walked slowly over to my cooking bench. Pulling myself up on it.

"Okay class, today were making chocolate chip cookies" The teacher walked around the room handing out the ingredients.

"Okay class get to work"

Mrs Moore liked to give us a challenge.

But last summer I baked cookies with my mom, so it isn't that hard to make.

JARED'S P.O.V

I watched the teacher yap on about fractions.

I wasn't really interested. The only thing in my mind was Kim.

She never left my mind. And every time I wasn't near her I was constantly wondering if she was okay.

Sam said at first he was like that with Emily.

Always watching her every step, making sure she never got hurt by anything or any one.

I waited out the front of the cooking room.

Kim looked so happy, she was beaming the hole time.

The smile on her face made me smile. I loved to see Kim happy.

I was happy when she was. And really I was angry when she was sad.

"Hey Jared" Kim smiled hugging me.

"Are you ready to come sit with my table?" I asked hopeful.

There is no way I would let anyone torment her.

Especially no one from the pack.

If they did then they better look out seriously because after school they would get it.

She frowned "I guess, but Bianca is coming" She made that very clear in her voice.

I nodded. Whatever she wanted.

We stopped out the front of a geography room.

"NEXT TIME YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" The teacher screamed at some students.

A girl started to crack up laughing.

"DO YOU FIND THAT FUNNY BIANCA!"

Bianca cleared her voice still little laughs came out."Of course not sir, I was just entertained by your face"

I started to laugh a bit to. Kim turned to me and almost laughed to.

"DO YOU FIND THAT FUNNY JARED?"

"Just a little" A little? More like a lot.

His face was redder then a tomato.

"LEAVE NOW EVERY ONE"

The left over students started laughing as they were out of the room.

"Hey Bianca, were sitting at Jared's table today" I watched as Bianca's laughing came to a stop. "Okay then" It sounded a little hesitant.

KIM'S P.O.V

I, Jared and Bianca made our way to our new table.

I was a little shy when it came to meeting new people.

I sat next to Jared and Bianca sat in between me and Embry.

She looked a little un-comfortable.

I felt like I didn't belong to this table, they are the popular crowd.

And I'm the nerdy Kim.

"Hi Kim" Embry said smiling brightly at me.

"Hi" I said in a tiny voice.

I turned around to see Amanda looking at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness and hatred.

I turned around with a huge smile on my face.

I could tell she was going to try and find away to get back at me.

"Kim, can you come with me to the toilet?" Bianca said.

I could tell she wanted to talk to me about something.

She sounded way too serious for her normal bubbly self.

"Um, okay then, I'll be back Jared"

He pulled my arm as I tried to go, I turned back to see a huge smile on his face.

I bent down and kissed him quickly.

I heard chuckles coming from his friends at the table.

"Come on, come on, let's go" Bianca said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Jared.

I sighed, but I saw his friend chuckle a bit.

Glares were coming from Jared making his friends stop and look the other way.

"So what's up Bee?" I asked as soon as we were in the toilets, which were deserted.

Girls don't really go into the old girl toilets which were perfect for talking privately.

"What happened between you and Amanda?"

"How do you know, something is up?"

"Well I saw you turn around and her face was angry and upset or something, so what happened?"

"She told me to stay away from Jared, so I told her I wasn't and she threatened me so I called her cake face"

"Are you serious?" She asked her face bright.

I nodded, now for some reason I didn't feel proud about it, I felt bad kind of.

I sighed "Should I say sorry?"

"No, are you kidding? Remember all the time's she has been a bitch to you? This is like payback!"

I giggled at her over excited face.

JARED'S P.O.V

"What do you think there doing in there?" Embry mused.

"Probably talking, like girls do" Jacob said not even the slightest bit interested.

"Shut up your annoying the hell out of me" I said looking down.

I heard Kim's voice coming from down the stairs.

I walked over to her without hesitation.

She had a huge smile on her face as she saw me approaching her.

My arms went around her waist, holding her tightly to me.

"I'll give you guys some space" Bianca said with a laugh.

She walked over to the table.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Just a little, why?"

"Come on" I smiled grabbing her hand

We walked hand in hand to the lunch line.

"I'm paying" I announced

"I can pay for myself"

"I know, but I want to"

She frowned.

I smiled to myself.

Kim's P.O.V

Me and Jared sat with the rest of the table. Bianca sat awkwardly next to Embry.

I watched the mountain of food on Jared's plate with shocked eyes.

Was he honestly going to eat all that?

"Are you sure that's all your going to eat?" He asked eyeing the apple I wanted. Green of course I hated red apples they were to sweet.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

He frowned, but then shrugged "Okay"

I took a small bite out of the apple.

He and his friends watched me curiously each of there trays were filled up with food.

I looked down and blushed.

I felt someone nudge my shoulder.

"Hey, um what do you have next?"

"Um."

"We have history next" Jared beamed next to me.

"Crap that means I have Deo" She placed her head on her hands roughly.

Nobody like Mr's Deo.

"She's such a bitch" Bianca said grudgingly.

The bell rang.

Good thing Jared was finished.

"We got to go Bee, I'll see you after class" I smiled.

I wasn't said about having to leave her to go with Jared, and that does seem nasty but still true.

"Okay" She smiled.

"Do you want to go to history?"

" Nope but still we have to go" Yesterday was the first time I ever skipped class or a hole day. I didn't usually do that.

He groaned.

"Come on" I said as our hands intertwined.

He walked with me at my pace.

We were in the line to go to class before I knew it. But something changed. Mr Anderson isn't here today. YES!.

"Class, you'll have a casual teacher, Mrs Grey"

I heard Jared groan.

"What?"

"That's mom" He said nodding over to the teacher in the doorway.

I giggled, I could just imagine what my mom would be doing if she had me as a student, it's probably a good thing my mom isn't a teacher.

"Hello Class, I'm Mrs Grey." She walked quickly over to table "Um, your teacher left a movie for every one to watch"

She walked over to the T.V and put the movie into the DVD played.

"Oh hello Jared" Mrs Grey said.

"Hi mum" Jared said softly.

She looked at me and beamed.

"Okay class, I will turn the lights off"

**Jared's P.O.V **

That's just terrific mom is teaching my class today. I knew she was going to bombard me and Kim with questions.

'So Kim, do you really like Jared?' Would be one of them.

Mitchell Mason a very irritating boy started talking loudly.

"Can you please be quiet?" Mom asked nicely.

"Why should I?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL COME OVER THERE!" I shouted across the room.

I hated people like him being rude to my mom

That shut him up.

"Thank you Jared" Mom mouthed.

This was going to be a long period


	18. Chapter 18 Pained

**[A/N So this chapter probably wont be as long as the last chapter I did some of it during recess and lunch and during period 3. The reason it took me so long is because I kept having to flip pages on the computer because it wasn't work related to the school A/N]**

**KIM'S P.O.V**

The school bell rang for another recess.

I gathered my things shoving them messily into my bag.

Jared's mom walked over to us with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello I'm Karen, I'm Jared's mother" She smiled sticking her hand out to mine.

I shook it without confidence "I'm-" She interrupted me

"Kim" She didn't say it like a question she said it like a fact.

"I know Jared has been talking about you a lot"

"Mom" Jared said annoyed

"Aw, sorry darling"

I didn't exactly know what to say to that. I actually didn't know what to think either.

"Oh" Was all I could say."Oh don't worry, all good things"

"Mum, um me and Kim, are going to go now"

'Thank you thank you' I chanted in my head.

I didn't really like meeting new people or Mothers either.

Jared is my first .. Huh does this make him my boyfriend?

"Oh okay then, bye Kim, it was a pleasure to meet you"

"Um. Same" I said in a small voice, I'm not sure she heard though.

Me and Jared walked hand in hand out of the classroom.

That was a little…. Awkward?

"I need to go to my locker"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No that's alright, I will only be a couple minute's" I smiled.

"Okay then" He said kissing the top of my head.

He looked like he didn't want to leave me.

"Alright I'll be at the table"

I nodded and smiled.

**JARED'S P.O.V**

I didn't really want to leave her.

I never liked leaving her.

"Hey Jared, where's Kim?" Embry asked politely

"She had to go to her locker"

"Where's Jake and Paul?" I asked looing at the empty table.

"He and Jake had to quickly see Sam, they'll be back soon"

Bianca stood at the table deciding wether or not to sit down.

"You can sit down" Embry said sweetly.

"Err, thanks" Bianca mumbled.

"Where is Kim?" She asked turning to me.

"She went to her locker" I said with a frown.

"Oh"

**KIM'S P.O.V**

I felt someone tap on my back annoyingly for the second time today.

I turned around angrily.

"What do you want Amanda?"

Amanda had to girls behind her.

"You better say sorry"

"And, why exactly would do that?" I don't know where all this confidence was coming from.

"Because you'll regret it if you don't"

"Amanda I'm not saying sorry for calling you a cake face, If I was sorry don't you think I would of said that by now?"

She grew aggravated.

She held up her hands pushing me on the floor. I saw her slowly coming towards me.

She bent down "Now, if you don't say sorry and also break up with Jared there is more of that but worse, just consider this as a warning"

I watched as she walked away proudly.

I sighed, this morning I was in a good mood and now, well, I'm in a bad mood thanks to that cow.

I lifted myself of the ground slamming my locker door shut.

Stupid cake face.

Still three more periods to get through, and one Amanda, Jared and I are in which was next period. Great. Today was going to be just perfect.

I went into the old girls toilet and sat on the bench, folding my legs.

I guess I shouldn't of called her Cake Face. That was nasty but then again she is always nasty, not just to me but others to. She punched a year 5 student this year while picking up her sister from elementary.

**JARED'S P.O.V**

"Where is Kim?" Jacob and Paul asked once they sat down.

That's a pretty good question.

"At her locker I think" I said getting up.

"I'm going to go find her"

"I'm coming" Bianca said immediately. Any chance to get away from the awkwardness I'm guessing.

Me and Bianca walked to Kim's locker where she wasn't.

"She probably went to the toilets, I'll check" She walked over to the toilets which were near the lockers.

**KIM'S P.O.V [A/N I know these sudden changes from P.O.V'S can be irritating but if I didn't there really wouldn't be much to write about A/N]**

I heard the door open "Kim, what's wrong?" Bianca said heaving herself up on the bench next to me.

"Amanda is such a cow!" I said loudly.

"Why what happened?"

"She pushed me on to the floor"

Bianca's gasped "What a bitch!"

I heard the door open again this time Jared walked in coming beside me.

"What happened?"

I turned the other way I didn't want to tell him.

"I better go" Bianca said hearing the bell go. Me and Jared didn't move a touch.

Bianca quickly rushed out of the toilets not wanting to be late.

"Kim?" Jared said next to me quietly.

I turned my head to face his gentle face."What's wrong?"

I looked straight ahead not wanting to tell him.

I felt his warm hand to my chin.

"Kim tell me, please?"

He please he gentle and warm lips to mine.

When he released a I pulled back gently."Before I went into cooking, Amanda came up to me. She told me if I didn't break up with you I was going to regret it. I told her I wasn't.

She said if I didn't she was going to slap me, so I called her cake face and she ran away crying. Then out there when I went to the lockers she told me to apologize and to stay away from you, then she pushed me onto the groun-"

I stopped as he started to shake un-controllably.

"Jared, are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his.

The shaking started to come to a stop as I touched his hand.

"Kim, if I ever do that you have to go, no matter what" He said sternly.

"Why?"

"I could hurt you, I could phase and attack you and I don't want to Kim" I looked at his tortured and pained expression.

The expression really wanted to make me cry, it was painful to look at.

"Jared" I said putting my hand on his warm cheek.

I put my head to his.

"I love you Kim" He said sincerely.


	19. Chapter 19 Boyfriend?

**[A/N Hello every one reading :D I'm so happy you like you like my story. Could every one review if they have time, even if you don't have an account you can still review this. Thanks. Was this a boring chapter? A/N]**

_I love Jared so much. Not even Amanda can make me stay away from him._

_I just wonder how my mom is going to react to this._

"_What?" Jared asked looking deeply into my eye's. _

"_My, mum. I'm not sure how she'll react" I said putting my head to his chest._

"_How do you think she'll react?" He wondered raising an eyebrow._

"_I'm not sure to be honest"_

_Jared is my first boyfriend? To be sure I wasn't sure what he was. Was he my boyfriend? _

_He put his arms around me tightly._

"_Hopefully she'll be okay with it"_

"_I don't wont to go to class Jared" _

"_Because of Amanda?" He said through his teeth._

"_Yep" _

"_Don't worry she'll stop tormenting you soon enough"_

_Me and Jared stayed in the girls toilet all period just talking about un-important things._

**[A/N This is such a short chapter. I know trust me I'm not happy about it either. I just couldn't find anything good to happen in this bit of the chapter. I'll make sure the next chapter is extra long. I will try to publish it in an hour, so keep looking out and subscribe and review. Check back in an hour or so and there should be an extra long chapter. I have a good idea for the next chapter and up-coming chapters. If any one else has idea's feel free to say what they are in a P.M. Cause if I choose your idea people will already no what it's about. A/N]**


	20. Chapter 20 Mood Swings

**[A/N Sorry last chapter was short but this one should make up for it. I will make sure it is longer A/N]**

"Good morning Sunshine" Mom smiled opening my curtains.

"Get out of my room!" I said angrily.

Huh. Why am I so crabby today?

"Okay, but you have to give Jas breakfast, Your aunt will be here around 7. Oh, I got to go" She said glancing at her watch.

"Fine" I grumbled.

I heard my door close lightly.

I got out of bed and stomped into the shower.

Why was I so cranky this morning?

My mind went through the days.

Aw great. That's just terrific.

This was going to be a rough week.

I was going to be moody and clumsy Oh and more. Great. This is probably the day I would actually hit Amanda and trust me I never hit people ever.

"Get up Jasmine!" I said after my shower.

She still didn't budge.

"JASMINE GET THE HELL UP AND HAVE A SHOWER!" I roared.

She flinched out of bed.

"Kim! You don't have to scream at me." She said looking like she was about to cry.

"Can you please just have a shower" I said softer.

She nodded as I walked out of the door.

There was a loud knock down stairs

"Coming" I said through my teeth.

I stomped down stairs and went to the door were Jared was standing, he had a small smile on his lips.

"Hi" I said moving out of the way, letting him in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

He pursed his lips.

Aw damn, now I feel bad. He did nothing and I'm going off at him.

"I'm sorry Jared" I said tears coming down my eye's.

"Hey, hey, don't cry" He said putting his arms around me. "Please, Kimmie"

I sniffed as he rubbed my back.

"Kim!" Said a voice from upstairs.

Jared wiped the tears away with his finger and kissed me on the cheek.

"Kim?"

"I'm coming" I said annoyed.

I walked up stairs leaving Jared downstairs.

"Have you been crying?" Jas said in an innocent voice.

"Come down stairs and have your breakfast" I snapped.

"Fine, but why are you being so mean?" She squeaked

"Just get your butt down stairs, now would be a good time" I said when she didn't move.

I walked out of the door and back downstairs straight into Jared's open arms.

"Who's that?" Jasmine asked.

"You met him before, remember?"

"No?" She said it like a question.

"Just eat, Jasmine"

"Okay" She said skipping into the kitchen

"Are you hungry?" I asked turning to Jared

"No, I already ate"

I shrugged "Okay then" me and Jared walked hand in hand into the kitchen grabbing a green apple.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jas asked with a smirk.

A knock at the door interrupted what Jared was just about to say.

"I'll g-"

"No, you wont Jas now sit down!" I yelled.

She has been told too many times to count, not to answer the door.

"Hello" I smiled opening the door to Brice.

"I've got to pick up Jassie" He said with a yawn.

"Jas, time to go!"

"Comin" she clapped.

"Bricey!" She said running into his open arms.

"Hello Missy, have you been good?"

"Yup"

He smiled putting her down and taking her small hand.

"Bye" I said shutting the door slowly.

I felt warm arms around my waist and a head against my neck.

I giggled "Jared, come on we have to go to school"

"Aw".

"Come on" I said in an angry voice, grabbing his hand.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked frowning.

"No Jared, I'm not"

His face lit up again as he walked to the other side of the car.

"So are you still worried about Amanda?" He asked seriously.

"No, I'm not" My voice just couldn't go to normal, instead it stayed grouchy and un-pleasant.

"Oh, okay" He's voice was weaker then his usual bubbly voice.

I knew I wasn't being fair on Jared. He did nothing wrong.

He stopped out the front of the school grounds.

I was stopped as I tried to get out.

"Kim, is anything at all bothering you?" He asked with worry.

"No, nothing is bothering me, nothing is wrong"

He frowned but let me out.

Why couldn't my moods just stay the same instead of into this stupid grouchy mood. I hated it. I hated yelling at Jared and making him frown when he could be smiling instead.

**[A/N Did every one like this chapter? Please review and thanks for reading A/N]**


	21. Chapter 21 Forgiving Sarah

**[A/N Hello again. So could every one please, please, please review my story. Any one can review my story even if you don't have a Fan Fiction. So please review and I answer all questions you have in reviews I P.M them. A/N]**

The sun was shining brightly today, for a first this week.

"Kim?" Said a soft voice from behind us.

Sarah was behind me, her face looking sad.

"What?" I said through my teeth.

"Can we talk, please Kim?" She asked in a pleading voice.

I looked up at Jared's frowning face "I will be in the lunchroom" He put his arms around me hugging me tightly.

My bad mood just seemed to wash away, just being held in his too warm arms.

I watched sadly as he walked slowly away.

"Kim, I didn't mean what I said." I looked up at the sad eye's that were looking at me "I was angry at my mom and dad and I shouldn't of took it out on you Kim"

I looked at her irritated I didn't really have anything to say to Sarah.

"Sarah-"

"No come on Kimmie, you know I didn't mean it"

I guess I kind of did. I don't like fighting with Sarah or Bianca, sometimes they say things they don't mean. Even I have done it.

"And beside's if you don't forgive me who is going to help you shop" She said playing with her hair ridiculously.

I started laughing unintentionally. I hate how your angry at some one and they make you laugh.

"Fine I forgive you"

"Thank you, thank you" She said throwing her arms around me tightly

She knew I would forgive her straight away. Usually that's the type of person I am.

"So you and Jared?" She said clapping excitedly.

"I guess" I said as we started walking

"You and him are so adorable together, from what I've seen so far, you can tell he loves you Kim, you can see it in his eye's"

I smiled a faint smile.

Me and Sarah walked into the lunchroom together.

"Kim" Jared smiled coming toward me.

Putting his arms around me from behind.

Sarah giggled "I think I'm going to go talk to Bee"

"Come on" I smiled tugging him along.

It seemed like my moods were gone for now. Hopefully the rest of the day.

"Hi Kim" Embry smiled waving.

"Err, hi Embry" I said shyly

Jared squeezed my hand tightly

Sarah and Bianca sat at the table laughing and talking quietly.

The other's weren't there yet for some reason. They usually were always here on time.

The bell started to ring tediously.

"Lets go" Jared smiled down at me.

People were still giving Jared that 'What are you doing with her' type of look. And to be honest it kind of hurt.

Why did Jared choose me? He could have any girl in this school.

But he choose me and told me his secret about being a werewolf. Why?

Did he honestly love me like Sarah thinks, or was she just saying that?

Why was I so important to him? And why was he so important to me?

I love him more than anything.

"Whoa" I said almost walking to a wall Jared quickly pulled me away from it.

"Your very clumsy today" Jared said raising an eyebrow.

"Am not" I snapped.

Okay that was un-fair, I was being clumsy today and moody.

"Sorry Kim, I didn't mean to offend you" He said with a frown.

"You didn't" I said with a frown.

Me and Jared arrived out the front of History.

"Okay class, come in quietly, you have a test"

Jared groaned beside me. `

Just perfect, I haven't even studied one bit!

"The test should be easy, you studied it all this term"

"Now please get started"

I looked thoroughly through the test, the questions seemed easy enough.

I got to work straight away, not wanting to waste any time.

**[A/N Yep, I know boring chapter, but next chapter will be good A/N]**


	22. Chapter 22 Jared's Vow Jared's POV

**[A/N I hope you like this chapter. Please review, This hole chapter IS Jared's P.O.V A/N]**

"Jared?" Kim said frowning.

"Yeah?" I smiled at her tenderly.

We were sat in my car.

"Why did you choose me?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose me? Where you could of chose hundreds of girls' from this school."

Was she crazy? I may of imprinted on her, but that just opened my eye's more, to see the true beauty she has inside and out. I love her and nothing or no one could take her away from me. And I hope she feels the same.

"Kim, I chose you because I love you,"

Should I tell her I imprinted.

"And.. I imprinted on you."

Her face turned confused "What does that mean?"

"It's where you world stops, and all you can see is her. All that matters to you is her. It's like love a first sight only stronger. Without you Kim my life would have no meaning, I need to be with you".

She smiled a dazzling smile making my heart beat faster.

I pulled her chin up and moved my lips slowly to hers.

"I love you Kim, I always will" I said before my lips touched hers.

I pressed my lips to hers.

It was even better than the first, more passionate.

Her face turned confused again.

I had to chuckle at the look.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend, right"

Well what did she think we were.

"Only if you want to be" I wanted to make sure she wanted to be my girlfriend, I didn't want to force her into a decision.

She smiled and nodded .

"Do you want to meet my mom tonight?" she said timidly

Aw man I don't know what to do. Should I say yes? Would her mom like me? Would her little sister. I've never met any parents before. Not once.

"I guess, if you want me too"

Maybe she would meet my mom too.

"I will see you tonight" I said smiling cheekily.

She giggled. "Okay" She leaned in quickly pecking me on the lips.

"Bye" She smiled getting out of the car.

"Bye Kimmie"

She smiled.

I watched as she entered the house closing the door behind her.

I started the car up and started the short, quiet ride home.

Kim was the only thing in my head.

It was worse when I was away from her. All my thoughts were based around Kim. I couldn't get her out of my head, constantly worrying wether or not she was okay. And wondering how she feels at this exact moment.

And I knew now, that I would let no one hurt her. I would make sure she was safe.

I knew from the exact moment I saw her properly for the very first time, no one at all would hurt her.


	23. Chapter 23 Meeting Kim's Mom

**[A/N Hello and thanks for reading! Can everyone please, please review, you don't even have to have an account. This is going to be a short chapter, because I want to get straight onto the next. And because this is the chapter were Jared meets Kim's mom A/N]**

Jared was is going to be here any minute to meet my mom.

How was it going to go? Was she going to like him? Was he going to like her?

I heard the doorbell ring.

This was it, Jared was here to meet my mom. What's going to happen?

I walked downstairs, luckily before mom made it to the door.

She opened the door to a self-conscious Jared.

"You must be Jared" Mom smiled shaking Jared's extended hand.

"Yes, ma'am" Jared smiled politely.

Jared was always polite to any one. He was always a gentleman.

"Kim has told me so much about you"

"Mum!" I said blushing, looking down on the ground.

"Mummy?" Jasmine said running over to her, putting her arms up motioning mom to pick her up.

"Yes darling?" Mom asked making some room for Jared to come in.

"Tiger, is being naughty!"

Mum laughed "Then stop tormenting him"

"Get ready for dinner Jassie" Mum said slowly and carefully putting her down.

"Okay mummy" She ran upstairs her little feet thudding against the floor.

"I better set the table" Mom smiled going into the kitchen.

Jared smiled as he came over to me, putting his arms around my waist.

"I think it has gone good, so far"

"Okay kids, dinners ready"

Jared removed his arms from around me and took my hand, as we walked into the kitchen, where the table was set and the food was on the table.

Me and Jared sat next the each other.

"Come one Jassie, dinner is ready"

"I'm comin momma"

I heard the tiny padding of feet as they entered the kitchen.

Jas came out in her Pyjamas.

"Jas, I told you to get dressed for dinner, not for bed"

"But I don't want to wear a dress" She said jumping up and down.

Mum gave Jared a apologetic look.

"It's fine, really" Jared smiled brightly at my mom.

Jasmine climbed the chair to get up and sit down.

The silence was awkward. Wondering, who was going to open there mouths first and what was going to be said."So, Jared" Mom started looking up at him.

He looked up straight away.

"Yes Ma'am?"

She smiled as he called her ma'am.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Spend time with my mom and friends, and play music"

"Kim, loves to read"

I shot her a 'don't tell him that' look.

But she didn't look at me.

Jared turned around, giving me a affectionate smile.

"He was so sweet" Mom smiled at me, once he left.

"I know, he is always go caring and wonderful" I smiled blushing

"I think he is perfect for you Kimmie"

"Yeah. Jared is awesome Kimmie!" Jasmine chirped.

Jas started talking to Jared and she really liked him.

"So you both like him then?" I said making sure.

"Yep, Jared is the best!"

"Yes, Kim, I think he is perfect for you, it's like you two belong together"


	24. Chapter 24 Significant Mild sex scene

**[A/N Please review this story. If I get over 5 reviews I will write 3-4 chapters tomorrow. My time. At the moment it is 8:21 pm. So if I get over 5 reviews I will write 3-4 chapters, I promise. And guys there is going to be some 'Sex scenes' in this, but I'm not going into any detail. CANT WAIT FOR ECLIPSE! I'm buying tickets for saturday next week! *Squeal* AN]**

Weeks went by and me and Jared were getting stronger.

Mom, and Jas loves Jared.

"Okay, I'll be back at lunch time" Mum frowned.

She got called into work on her day off.

She rushed down stairs slamming the door behind her.

"Okay Jas, bed time"

"Night, night Kim" She yawned as I leaned down to hug her.

"Goodnight sweetie" I smiled.

I loved kids. I know I will want some of my own someday.

I really only decided that now basically.

I watched as she ran up-stairs clutching her little blue teddy close to her.

There was a short tap on my window.

Jared. I thought excitedly.

I tip-toed quietly to the window opening it, to the warm, comforting smile of Jared.

I automatically stood back, knowing what was coming.

I walked over to my bed, making room for Jared.

There was a little thump, that I was expecting.

"Hey beautiful" Jared smiled laying next to me.

"Hello" I said blushing self consciously.

He wrapped his arm tightly around me.

"So, how is Seth taking it?" I asked putting my head on Jared's chest.

"Pretty well, he thinks the whole 'werewolf' thing is cool, but he is a little bummed that Leah is a werewolf.

"Isn't your mom here?"

"No, work called for her, she wont be back till lunchtime"

Jared frowned "She left you here alone?"

"Pretty much" Well Jas is here?

I was getting more and more comfortable with Jared and the pack.

I just couldn't believe that this was me and Jared last year of high school.

A couple of months until the school year finishes.

I don't know what I would do without my werewolf who loves me and will protect me. I need him and he needs me.

I love Jared, a lot, he means everything to me.

"I love you Jared" I said earnestly, looking deeply into his warm, chocolate eyes.

"I love you to Kim, more than you know"

He leaned over me kissing me more and more passionately by the second. The kiss had significance. Suddenly I knew what this was coming too.

And I think I was ready even if I hadn't thought about it yet.

I felt him take my shirt off. Not that I had any objections.

I kissed him intensely.

I now knew where this was going, and I didn't care this is now what I wanted. I wanted him. And he wants me.

I took his shirt off and carelessly threw it on the floor.

"I love you Kim" He said through kisses.

"I love you too Jared"

And with that, our clothes were on the floor.

**[A/N Please note that I'm really no good at the 'sex scene' thing. And it's only mild, I hope you like this chapter, If you dont please say so. Next chapter is going to be really good, I have lots of plans for the up coming chapters A.N] **


	25. Chapter 25 Kisses

**[A/N I'm so glad you liked those chapters. So as promised I will write 3-4 chapters today. It might have to be three chapters. I have a million and one things today. I have a party that goes for 4 hours. So here it goes. A/N]**

Jared's P.O.V

I awoke to a loud howling.

'Great another patrol' I thought grimly

Me and Kim's legs were intertwined, her head on my chest.

Our clothes were on the floor.

I slowly got up not wanting to wake her up.

Quickly I threw on my pants, shirt and shoes.

I walked over to Kim kissing her on the cheek, I didn't want to leave her alone. I quickly scribbled a note and left it on her nightstand.

'Kim, I have patrol I will see you later in the morning

I love you so, so much.

Jared.'

I heard another disrupting howl.

I opened the window and jumped down, landing gracefully on my feet.

I ran into the woods and transformed into the outsized wolf.

'Jared were the hell have you been, you were suppose to be here half an hour ago' Sam yelled in my head.

I didn't think about what happened I knew Kim wouldn't want me to.

'I was caught up'

'Well, you're here now, lets go'

It was hard to not think about what happened with me and Kim.

'I love Kim' I said with a wolfy smile

'We know Jared' Leah said annoyed

KIM'S P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of my alarm waking me.

I realised that I was naked.

The thoughts of last night travelled and interrupted my thoughts.

Me and Jared kissing, and taking our clothes off.

I blushed when I realised what happened.

There was a note beside me.

'Kim, I have patrol I will see you later in the morning

I love you so, so much.

Jared.'

I smiled at the note.

"Kimmie?" Said a voice coming outside my door.

"Don't come in Jas, I'm getting dressed"

"Oh, okay. Can you cook me breakfast please?"

"Yeah, sure. I will be down real soon" I said happily.

I went over to my draws, taking out a pair of long stripy pyjama pants and my underwear.

After I put all my clothes on I went downstairs to see Jas on Jared's lap.

"Kimmie! Can you make my breakfast now? Please" She asked hopping down from Jared's lap. She sat down on the floor, watching sponge Bob.

Jared came behind me, putting his arms around me.

I grabbed Jared's hand and led him into the kitchen with me.

"I love you Kim" Jared smiled.

"I love you too Jared"

Jas walked into the Kitchen and sat up at the table.

"Fruit Loops!" She demanded

"Okay, okay"

I went on my tip-toes too get them.

Of course I had to be too short."I'll get them" Jared chuckled

"Here, you go Jas" Jared smiled passing her the fruit loops.

"Thank you Jared!"

I handed her the milk, bowl and a spoon.

"Are you hungry?" I asked turning to Jared.

"No, I ate before I came"

"Okay, you sure"

He nodded.

I didn't eat in the mornings, I don't know why I just didn't.

I took Jared's hand and we walked into the lounge room.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I don't eat in the morning"

He's face turned amused "Why?"

"I don't know" I said laying over him.

His warm arm's went around me, making me warm with his abnormal body heat.

I knew from this moment that I want to be with Jared for the rest of my life. He is all I will ever need and all I will ever want.


	26. Chapter 26 Percentage

[A/N I hope you liked the last chapter. Please review every one. If any one has any questions feel free to ask A/N]

Kim's P.O.V

We were all sat at the table talking and eating.

Bianca and Sarah had a detention that they couldn't get out of.

"You should take Kim to Emily and Sam's house, you know how much Emily wants to meet Kim" Embry said smirking at Jared.

"Who is Emily and Sam?" I asked turning to Jared.

"Emily is Sam _imprint_, and she really wants to meet you" He said 'imprint' low.

"Do you want to meet her?" Jared gave me a warm smile.

"I- Guess" Is said cautiously.

I didn't like meeting new people, I hated it actually. I only just started to get comfortable around the pack. Now I have to get used to some one else.

"Hey I know" Jared smiled looking at me.

"You should come to the campfire thing on Friday"

"Jared has been planning to tell you for awhile" Paul laughed while Jared sent him a glare.

"Emily is awesome Kim, don't worry" Embry said noticing my expression.

I saw Leah's expression twist into hate. But then turn into sadness.

Jared's arm's went around me tightly, reassuring me.

"I guess, I'll go" Could Emily really be as nice as everybody say she is?

"So Kim, what did you get for you English mark?" Embry asked interested. Probably because I knew I was smart.

"Um 97 percent?" It sounded like a question, even though it was a fact.

I looked up at Jared who looked down at me and smiled lovingly at me.

"She's smart isn't she" It wasn't a question.

"Yeah she is, I only got 46 percent" Embry frowned.

"Jared's getting better" I said smiling up at him.

"Really, what did he get?" Leah said with humor

"69 Percent"

Leah's jaw dropped but then turned smug.

"Looks like being with Kim has really helped you, hasn't it?"

I giggled.

"Yep" He said with sincerity.

"I love Kim" He bent down to press his warm and soft lips to mine.

"And Kim loves you" I smiled.


	27. Chapter 27 Beauty

**[A/N . Next chapter should be big or the chapter after that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If any one has any ideas at all please P.M me and I will give you credit if I decide to use your idea's. So as promised here is chapter 27. There 3 chapter for today. A/N]**

"Emily, will love you, I promise" Jared smiled leaning down to kiss me.

This kiss turned out longer then both of us planned.

His lips moved with mine, the kiss was passionate and right.

I heard someone clear the throat "Come on, we have to go" Jacob said annoyed.

I frowned at him.

"Fine, come on Kimmie" Jared smiled taking my hand in his.

Me and Jared walked along the dark sandy beach.

A fire signalling where we are suppose to be.

Jared had warned me not to stare.

But what was I not suppose to be staring at?

All he said was that Sam got angry and that was the outcome of his attack.

He hurt her.

Could this happen to me? I didn't think it could. He loves me and he promised he would never hurt me.

"Kim" Said a high pitched female voice.

"I'm Emily, it's nice to finally meet you" She eyed Jared and glared at him playfully. When I looked up I saw her scarred face.

She put her arm's around me, giving me a hug.

Her face, how did it get like that?

Did Sam do that? Hurt Emily, scarring her face?

"Oh, Jared, you should bring her over tomorrow for lunch" She beamed, letting go of me.

"Emily" Jared said with a groan.

"So do you want to Kim?" Emily said ignoring Jared completely.

"Um, sure?" I have no idea why it sounded like a question, but it did

"Excellent, I'm going to go tell Sam" I watched as she walked right into Sam's open arm's.

Jared bent down pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Let's go" I smiled taking his hand in mine.

The fire was crackling.

Jared sat down on the sand, and I sat on his lap.

I looked around seeing Leah glumly sitting on the sand watching Sam and Emily with regretful eye's.

I could kind of see why she was like that.

She has to watch the man she loves with another woman. Her cousin.

I turned to see Seth next to Embry, talking.

"Would everyone like to hear the story?" Mr Black asked

"Yeah, go Billy!" Quil said excitedly.

Billy cleared his throat before he began.

JARED'S P.O.V

I heard a little snoring noise as Billy finished talking.

I smiled down at my sleeping beauty.

She really was, how was it that she always lit up my world? Even now in the dark it was like it was day time.

She was like a flower, making my life better, more beautiful.

Me and Kim had sex less than a month ago, and it made us stronger still.

I picked her up slowly, not wanting to make the one good thing in my life awake.

She stirred a little in my arm's, she weighed less than a feather to my abnormal superhuman strength.

"I'm going to run her home" I told Sam.

"Okay, you can have tonight off, Quil really wants to do another patrol.

"Alright, he can have my shift" I smiled brightly.

I get to spend more time with Kim

It was good because Kim's mother had another late shift.

I watched as Kim's face turned into a smile.

A beautiful smile.


	28. Chapter 28 Over joyed surprise

[A/N Okay, so last chapter for tonight. Okay so read through this. This is probably one of the most important chapters in this story. I hope you like it. A/N]

**I awoke to a sudden wave of nausea.**

**I'm going to be sick. **

**I put my hand tightly too my mouth.**

**The feeling in my stomach was bad.**

**I crouched down on the floor, letting my knee's hit the ground.**

**I put my head over toilet, letting the disgusting fluids out. **

**The taste still roamed around in my mouth.**

**Why was I sick? Did I eat something bad last night?**

**I walked quickly into my bedroom to find my toothbrush from out of my toiletries bag..**

**When I looked through the bag, I found a pack of pad's.**

"**Oh no!" I gasped, a hand flying over my mouth.**

**I'm one week late.**

**But how is that possible? **

**The pictures of me and Jared that night went through my head.**

**It couldn't be.**

**I. Couldn't be pregnant, could I? **

**The signs were now clear.**

**That was morning sickness! And my period was 1 week late! I couldn't be!**

**But the signs were so, so clear.**

**Mom had pregnancy test in her room, and she wouldn't notice if I took it.**

**She will think it was from ages ago.**

**I slowly walked into her room, opening her brown wooden drawers.**

**I found a box of test, I went into it only taking one out.**

**This was it, this little stick was going to tell me if I was pregnant or if it was just a false scare.**

**I heard a little beep sound, showing it was ready.**

**I gulped, this was going to decide my fate.**

"**Kim?" Said a tiny, squeaky innocent voice of my sister.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Jared's here"**

"**Okay, let him in, and tell him I will be there in a moment" My voice sounded scared and happy at the same time.**

"**Are you okay Kimmie?"**

"**Yeah, I promise"**

"**Okay, I will let him in"**

**The tiny steps of Jas walked down the stairs.**

**I breathed in, slowly scared.**

**I picked the tiny stick up, closing my eyes.**

'**Okay, enough is enough Kim look at it!' My mind roared **

**I took a peek at the stick.**

**I gasped as I saw a plus sign.**

**My life was now going to include another, I was now responsible for two lives.**

**My own and now my baby's.**

**I stared in horror at the stick that was now on the floor, staring back at me.**

"**Kim?" Said a voice outside the door.**

**I was to shocked to answer his husky voice.**

**Jared's P.O.V**

I didn't hear her sweet voice as I called her name.

"Kim?" I said again worried this time.

She still didn't reply.

"Kim, I'm coming in" I was hesitant but I slowly opened the door.

Kim was on the ground, her legs folded.

Kim looked shocked.

She stared down at the floor never taking her eye's off it.

"Kim, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her.

I followed Kim's shocked stare.

I couldn't help but feel the wave of emotions that hit me hard.

I felt joy, I couldn't help but feel it.

My life was now complete.

Me and Kim were going to have a little baby.

I saw tears in her eye's, they were streaming down her face.

"Kimmie, come her" I said sadly. I hated seeing the pain on her face."Kim, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant"

"I know Kim, and I couldn't be more happy"

Why was she crying? This was a good thing.

My life was better, knowing that I was going to have a baby.

Kim was my love, and she always will be.

I love her so much! And nothing can and I mean nothing can change it. No one can change the love I have for her.

She looked up at me "Really?"

"Yes Kim, I love you and I couldn't be more happy, No one at this exact moment could be as happy as me." I said sincerely

"Oh Jared!" Kim said throwing her arms around me.

She pressed her lips to mine. They moved with passion against mine.

And it was true, no one could be as happy as me at that moment.

She pulled back laying her head on my chest.

"What are we going to tell my mom?"

"Tell her the truth"

"What about the school?"

"School finishes is a couple months Kim, no one will know"

Well except the pack, they'll know.

"What?" She said seeing the change in my face.

"The pack will find out" I shrugged

She sighed knowing that there was no way they wont find out.

I would plan to tell the world if I could.

"I love you Kimberly" I mumbled

"I love you too Jared, forever and ever" She smiled at the word 'Forever'


	29. Chapter 29 More suprises and instincts

**[A/N Sorry for the late chapter. A/N]**

Me and Jared sat at the table.

"We should tell my mom, soon"

I grimaced at the reaction, I knew I would be getting from her.

"What?"

"She is going to be so, so mad"

He smiled next to me. "It'll be fine, I promise" He said kissing me on the cheek.

I heard crying from the other room.

I rushed out of my seat to Jas who was at the bottom of the stairs crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I fell down the stairs" She sobbed.

Instincts I didn't know I had kicked in.

They were to make sure she was okay, and to hold her into my arms until she felt better. Mother instincts.

"Come here missy" I said picking her up into my arms.

I moved side to side, trying to calm her.

I kissed her cheek, comfortably.

**Jared's P.O.V**

I watched Kim and how she was with her little sister.

She would be a perfect mother.

Jasmine calmed down almost straight away in Kim's arms.

Not long after, her cry's became sniffles.

"Are you okay now?" Kim asked placing her down.

"It still hurts" She complained.

"Okay, go sit down and I will bring you some ice cream.

"Okay" She said walking slowly into the living room.

"You were so good with her Kim" I smiled.

"I guess"

"You'll make a wonderful mother" I smiled, putting my arms around her waist.

"Do you really think so?" She said smiling up at me.

I nodded "Yes I do, your so good at it"

She leaned up kissing me.

I still haven't told her what I'm doing tomorrow. I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm doing the school's talent show. I wrote a song for her, that I will be performing.

People told me I could sing, I just never listened to them.

Kim gave Jasmine her ice cream.

"Are you watching the talent show tomorrow?"

"Yep, are you?"

"Yes, I am" Well I'm performing.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Of course I was going to go to the talent show, it was better then doing work. I'm a little lazy sometimes.

Jared smiled up at me.

"Jared?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you really want to have this baby? Or a you just saying it to make me happy?" I sighed.

I looked up at his face.

His face looked like I just insulted him.

"Of course I'm happy, I want this, I really do." His face was so sincere, I couldn't find an ounce of dishonesty.

My life was complete. With him and this growing baby inside of me.

"I love you Kimmie"

Something strange passed his eye's and he swallowed hard, like he didn't want to say what he was about to say.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head 'no'.

"Jared, tell me?"

His face twisted.

"Aw Kim, please"

"Tell me"

He sighed heavily.

**Jared's P.O.V**

She told me to tell her what I didn't want to tell her.

And I couldn't say no, now that she demanded it.

"I didn't want to do it now. But will you marry me Kimberly?"

I heard a short gasp escape her lips.

I frowned "You don't have to if you don't want Kim"

"No, that's not it, are you sure you want to marry _me"_

"Of course I'm sure Kim, I love you"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" she said jumping on me, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

"I will marry you Jared!" She said excited.

I chuckled "Good" I kissed her lips quickly.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked limping into the kitchen

She looked at us strangely. I didn't care.

Kim just said yes! She said that she will marry me!

Me and Kim are getting married and having a baby!


	30. Chapter 30 Jared's Song

**[A/N These are my original lyrics, I wrote for this story, it took me half an hour believe it or not, at the moment I am wide awake I have been up since 2.50 this morning, please review , telling me what you think of it A/N]**

"Where is Jared?" I asked looking around.

"Um, he'll be here soon" Embry said with a bit of a smirk.

"Yeah, don't worry Kimmie" Bianca smiled rubbing my arm.

Sarah was sick today. She had the stomach bug that was going around.

"I'm going to go find Jared" I sighed getting up.

A too warm are caught my wrist.

"Please give a round of applause for Jared Grey!" Said a loud voice.

I turned around, shocked.

"Woo! Go Jared!" The pack said loudly.

The school was clapping as he entered the stage with a guitar in his left hand.

He sat on a wooden stool in the middle of the stage

"This is for Kim" He looked in my direction, smiling brightly.

I sat down taking my seat.

The melody of the guitar began.

"I'm in love,

And I wont fight the feelin'.

My heart is vulnerable and I just can't defy

I will always remember, when my heart stood still girl

And then we kissed for the very first time. Yeah.

You're the only girl I can see when ever I think of forever

Me minus you, just wouldn't make much sense to me

Girl I Know, we were meant for each other

So lets take this chance

Chorus:

I'm in love with you.

I cant deny the truth.

I will do, anything for you,

What will I do with all these emotions, when your in my head every day.

I'm falling deeper in love with you

I will save the night,

Cause everything feels right.

I promise I wont deny my love when ever I'm near you

My love Grows stronger every day.

Ohh, yeah.

I'm in love with you.

Before I fell in love with you

My heart was just broken.

I didn't think that it would ever be the same again

But then you lit my world

Girl, now I wont ever have to pretend.

I'm in love with you.

I cant deny the truth.

I will do anything for you,

What will I do with all these emotions, when your in my head every day.

I'm falling deeper in love with you .

I will save the night,

Cause everything feels right.

I promise I wont deny my love when ever I'm near you

My love Grows stronger every day.

Ohh, yeah

Every time I see your face, my world is always around yours,

Every time I see you upset I need to take your hand in mine

Now there is nothing else I will ever need

I'm in love with you.

I cant deny the truth.

I will do anything for you,

What will I do with all these emotions, when your in my head every day.

I'm falling deeper in love with you every day.

I will save the night,

Cause everything feels right.

I promise I wont deny my love when ever I'm near you

My love Grows stronger every day.

Every time I see your face my world is always around yours,

Every time I see you upset I need to take your hand in mine

Now there is nothing else I will ever need

I'm in love with you.

I cant deny the truth.

I will do anything for you,

What will I do with all these emotions, when your in my head every day.

I'm falling deeper in love with you every day.

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you"

He had me dazed from the first words he had said.

I couldn't believe he wrote this song for me.

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Aw, that is so cute!" Bianca said next to me.

"I love you Kim" He said before leaving the stage.

There were 'Awe's and 'how cute' going around the hall.

I looked up to see the pack staring at me.

I smiled brightly up at them.


	31. Chapter 31 Heart beat

**[A/N I'm so sorry that I didn't post on time. I haven't for like two days. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Hopefully I will start getting more sleep, then I can post the usual amount. I hope you liked last chapter. And I also hope you enjoy this one A/N]**

**I still couldn't believe Jared did that song for me.**

**It was so cute.**

"**I have to go get an ultrasound." I said smiling.**

**He frowned "Are you sure you pregnant" He said frowning.**

"**Yes I am sure"**

**His face lit up again.**

"**What am I going to tell my mom? She is going to be so, so angry, Jared" I burst out in tears.**

**Jared's P.O.V **

I watched as Kim burst out in tears.

"Come here Kim" I said pulling her onto my lap.

I hated seeing her like this.

And there was definitely no way her mum was going to hurt or yell at my Kimmie.

There was a short knock at the door.

"I'll get it Kimmie" I smiled placing her carefully on the couch.

"Is she ready?" Smiled Emily.

"For what?"

"Oh, Emily!" Kim said coming next to me.

"Are you ready Kim?"

"Oh yeah"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kim asked confused.

"No?"

"Oh, Emily is taking me to the ultrasound.

I frowned, probably looking hurt.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I asked frowning.

I wanted to see the ultrasound and everything.

I could see her face twist into sadness and into pain.

I saw the tears spill down her face.

"Um, I think I will give you some space" Emily said backing out the door.

"Come here Kim, I didn't mean to make you upset"

I hate being the reason she gets upset.

She cried on the shoulder of my shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would be busy, with wolf duties" She said sniffing.

"No Kim, I wont ever be busy for this baby stuff"

"So you'll take me?"

"Of course I will" I smiled, pressing my lips to hers.

"Can Emily still come?"

I smiled "If you want her too"

**Kim's P.O.V **

"And here is the picture" The doctor said.

"Huh, that's strange" She said taking a closer look.

Could something be wrong with I and Jared's baby?"Huh, two heart beat's"

Emily smiled brightly next to me.

"Your having twins" She clapped.

"I'm what?" I gasped.

That means I'm going to get fatter.

"Where have twin's" Jared smiled brightly down at me.

I frowned.

"I'll give you minute" The doctor said smiling.

"What's wrong Kim?" Jared asked next to me.

"Where having twins" I said sadly.

"Yeah, why are you so sad?" Jared asked again frowning.

Emily didn't know what to say, she just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to get fat" I said in a loud squeaky voice.

"So? You know I will still love you" He smiled wrapping his arms around me.

Why was I so sensitive, ever since I found out or got pregnant I have been sensitive.

I layed my head on his chest, his hand rubbing my back.

"Are you okay Kim?" Emily asked sitting next to me.

I nodded into Jared's chest.

"Okay, and so what if you get fat? It doesn't matter, Jared will be there for you, no matter what"

My phone started to ring."Hello?" I said

"Kim, where are you?" Said mom's worried voice.

I looked up at Jared 'Mom' I mouthed.

"Kim?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry"

"So, where are you?"

"With Jared, why?"

"Oh, just wondering, because your not at home and you forgot to pick up Jas"

"Oh, crap, sorry mom" I sighed.

"It's okay, I'm at home any way"

"Bye mom"

"Bye sweetie"

The phone went dead.

"Jared, we have to tell mom the truth" I said pursing my lip's.

"Wait, you haven't told her yet?" Emily asked.

"No, I didn't want to tell her right away"

"Kim, your going to have to tell her"

This was going to suck, but I knew this was going to have to be donw, sooner or later.

And I rather choose now than later.

Mom was going to freak.


	32. Chapter 32 Telling Mom

**[A/N Hello, so I'm back… Yes I will finish it, please remember to review. Thanks to everyone who wants me to continue. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, my hard work and free time has gone into this. Oh, and a huge thank you to a certain person (readinggirl61) for making me feel a lot better at what I do. I really should have been like that from the start, instead of being unconfident in my writing. I am writing another two story's at the moment, so please review and tell me what you think. My personal favourite that I'm doing right now is Seth's Imprint. Seth imprints on his best friend Abby, so please check it out and leave your honest opinion. Thanks again. Ms-Write-It A/N]**

This was going to be a nightmare. Me and Jared sat together hand in hand on the lounge, facing mom.

"So, what's wrong kids'?" Mom asked, her eye flickered at me and Jared.

"Mom, um. I. I." You could tell the hesitant tone in my voice. I don't want to have to tell my mom, I know how she is going to react to this.

She'll sit here on the lounge, crying. Wondering 'where she went wrong' in raising me.

"Your what?" She asked snapping me out of my day dream.

I looked up at Jared for at least a little help.

He bit his lower lip, He too didn't know what to say to my mum.

I heard a gasping noise flee from her lips.

"Oh my Kimmie, your pregnant aren't you!" Mom's hand was over her mouth in pure revelation.

"Yes mom, I am" My voice was serious, no sign of mocking in it.

She gave Jared the death glare.

"You better not-" She was cut off from Jared, I'm sure he knew where she was going with this.

"I'm not leaving Kim, I love Kim more than anything in this world. There is no reason why I would leave her, just because she is pregnant. And this may sound weird to you, but ma'am I'm kind of excited about having a child."

Mom's face was now soft.

"Do you really love her Jared?"

"Yes ma'am, that's why I asked her to marry me"

Mom gasped again. Then she sighed.

"I guess I really should of seen this coming, I see how you to react around each other. I can see it in both of your eyes', how much you really mean to each other. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly" Mom said with a bit of a frown.

I looked up at Jared. His eye's were looking down into mine with some type of emotion in his mind that I couldn't describe.

"Jared" Mom's voice said seriously. "Yes ma'am?" Jared asked politely.

"Just don't go breaking my little girl's heart"

Jared's expression turned to insult.

"Ma'am, I could never hurt my angel"

He tightened his grip around my waist, not enough to hurt me though.

"Good" Her voice was soft.

She got up out of her seat and went upstairs, slowly.

I knew what she was going to do once she got upstairs, something I did a lot before I met Jared.

I would go upstairs, eat ice-cream watch sappy movies', cry at them.

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asked softly.

"Nothing" I said with a sigh.

"Come on, tell me please" He said using a puppy pout.

Okay, so that was the most heartbreaking face he has ever pulled. It made me want to go over there and comfort him, if it was a real face of course."It's nothing, it's just I know what she is going to be doing tonight"

Jared looked confused "What will she be doing"

"She will be watching sappy movies while eating ice-cream"

"Well that's not so bad" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. It's quite fun" He smiled at me warmly.

[A/N I will post another chapter tonight, if I'm lucky enough to.

Thanks for reading. Ms-Write-It A/N]


	33. Chapter 33 Bailing Dad

**[A/N Sorry guys', another late chapter. I work on this when I have ideas'. So don't worry if there isn't a chapter out. I hope you like this chapter, and I do not own any other the Twilight Saga unfortunately A/N]**

Another day at La Push high school. Sigh, Only a couple more months' Kim. I told myself.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked looking deeply into my eye's.

"It's nothing, I just can't wait until this year is over, then we wont ever have to go to school again!" I was practically bouncing up and down in my chair.

"I know, it's great isn't it" Jared said with a slight smile playing amongst his lip's.

"They aren't going to say anything about me being pregnant, are they?" I asked with panic in my voice.

He seemed to know what I was going on about.

"No, they won't, I promise" He smiled leaning in to kiss me.

"Okay, good. Just making sure."

He chuckled, but the loud annoying sounded bell rung, interrupting his perfect laughter.

"Come on" I said, shutting the door of his truck.

Jared spent the morning at my house, holding my hair while I threw up in the toilet.

This is going to be a natural occurrence for awhile.

"Are you busy tonight?" Jared asked me, while we were walking to history, ignoring the confused stares I still get once and a while.

There stares in translation: 'Gee your still with her? What could she possibly have that you want?'

"Nope" I said popping on the 'p'

"Good, cause I have an idea, I wanted to make this evening special" He smiled.

I smiled too, why does he want to make this evening '_special_'?

Me and Jared were the last ones' in line as the teacher came.

He looked tense and looked really, really pissed off at something or someone.

"Okay class, get inside and everyone must be quiet!" He shouted hoarsely at everyone.

The class groaned, we knew what kind of mood he would be in for this period.

He is going to be such a hypocrite for the whole day.

Like a couple months' ago he was so antagonistic because his wife left him for someone 'younger' and hotter than him. Huh!

And your probably wondering how we found this out. Your are, aren't you?

Well easy, some teachers' just don't shut there mouths'.

I couldn't blame the whole staff for hating the guy. But I do feel sorry for him.

His wife left him, his kids' too.

I must admit though some fathers are arrogant. Like my dad for instance.

He left me and my poor little sister for another wife.

When I was a child he told me that I was his one and his only.

He told me he would never leave me, that he would always be there for me, no matter what.

They he looked at me like I was his one and only kid that he would love. But yet he proves everyone wrong by going away to and marry's her, has children to her to. What's he going to do? Leave these poor kids' too?


	34. Chapter 34 Wonderful Beach

**[A/N Sorry I haven't been writing. I watched Eclipse! It was so, so, so awesome. I loved it! I'm sure you will to if you watch it! I must admit that I did cry in it. I'm not saying why either. And Bella's ring is so awesome! It's so old and wonderful, and Edward is hotter in this. And so is Jacob of course! Oh and Jasper, Whoa. I'm not the biggest Jasper fan, he is alright, but Jasper did look kinda hot. Emmet, he looked so fake. Rosalie's story was okay too. Anyways, time to stop yapping and to continue with the story. P.S I don't own anything of the Twilight series, I own a couple of the characters and the song in this. This is the last chapter for this story ****L**** I had fun typing this up. I'm planning on writing a sequel, that is if anyone want's me to. Check down bottom for the preview. And I may even make a you tube preview too. A/N]**

"Where are we going?" I asked irritated.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" He said smiling radiantly at me.

I huffed sitting up properly in my seat.

"Are you angry at me?" Jared asked, looking ahead at the road, giving me a quick glance.

"No, I'm not" I said with a sigh.

I was annoyed with myself. Lately I have been so emotional and every morning I get up to be sick, it is really starting to irritate me.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I'm just annoyed" I said looking out the window.

He looked guilty now, like he did something to cause my annoyance."Is it because of me?" The still-guilty expression on his face.

"No, it's just being pregnant, it's different. Bad mood swings, vomiting every morning-"

"So it is kind of my fault?"

I chuckled at him. "In ways, but still I don't blame you" I said with a smile.

"Where here" He said, smiling down at me.

"The beach?" I said asking confused.

"Yeah, picnic"

It was just like him to plan this. It's definitely not a bad thing.

He rushed over to my side of the car, opening the door for me.

I smiled at him "Thanks Jared"

The setup of the picnic was great.

Near the water, not close enough to wet us.

There was a fire made, and a huge big blue blanket with a picnic basket.

"Aw, you didn't have to do all this" I said with a huge smile.

"Of course I had to" he said smiling back at me.

"I wanted to show you something" He said, helping me sit down.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Soon" He said patting my head, with a smile.

We layed opposite of each other, so we were looking directly into each others' eyes'

He leaned forward slightly, pressing his beautiful, soft lip's to mine.

He pulled back, his hand, travelling into his pants' pocket.

He pulled out a small velvet box, placing it in front of me.

I looked up at him, a smile showing on my face."Open it" He said with a slight urge.

My hands' hesitantly open the black velvet box.

It revealed a silver diamond ring. It was beautiful, it had a large square diamond in the middle, then another square around it, showing tiny little diamonds.

"Oh my Jared, its' beautiful" I said, tears' going down my face.

It really is beautiful too. An old ring.

"Yeah, its' been passed down from generation to generation, it was my great, great grandmothers', than her daughter, than my mom. And now you Kimmie, you mean the world to mean, you are my world."

"Oh Jared, I love you so much" I said pressing my lips to his.

He took box from my hand, taking the ring out, and sliding it down my wedding finger.

It was a perfect fit, it would stay there. For a really long time, preferably when I die, then it can get passed on to one of my children.

"Jared, I love you"

"Kim, I will love you forever, until the day I die."

~The End~

[Preview] When Kim gives birth to Twins', she has a baby boy and a baby girl. One of the babys' get imprinted on. How does Jared react? What baby get's imprinted on?

So what did everyone think?

Would you like a sequel? The Preview is just up above.

Link too the ring.

http:/dropship925silver(dot)com/images/designer-style-antique-princess-pave-silver-ring(dot)jpg


End file.
